The Perfect Couple
by Zolin
Summary: Love is like a precious diamond. True love is like heaven on earth. And it's from heaven that we've all fallen. When a couple finds true love and climb that stairway to heaven... people are bound to get jealous. Crazy jealous. Odd pairing, mild swearing.
1. Yamato

Revised version of the story. First up, Yamato.

* * *

I swear to God I can feel my stomach twitching just by watching those two. I mean I get that they're happy, but must they rub it in my face? Happy people should be more kind to us miserable, inglorious bastards, and keep their happiness in a can.

Don't try to hide it, you know I'm right! Don't you have a friend like that – a guy that no matter what always seems to get the upper hand? Or maybe a girl friend that doesn't work out and eats whatever the hell she wants and still manages to have the most amazing ass in three counties? Or even _worse_: the truly in-love couple. Mother fuck, how I hate them!

You just can't hang out with them, especially when you're around your girlfriend. You see them both, staring at each other's eyes so lovingly it makes your gut churn. And the way they actually listen to what the other is saying… And then it hits you: 'If I continue to hang out with these self-absorbed, self-indulgent, joy-tripping assholes, they're going to break me up with my girlfriend.'

But that's not even the worst part; the worst part is the guilt. I cannot help but to feel guilty, because as much as they sicken me, I love them. And then I feel like the most envious piece of shit in the world, not to mention a shitty brother and a craptastic best friend.

I hate myself. I should be feeling happy for them. But my relationship with Sora is going nowhere. My band's biggest gig so far was opening for that band I can't really remember a few years ago. And since then we've accomplished nothing. What's more we can't stand each other. I'm a mediocre student in a dead-end relationship with a garage-band and no life project.

"What do you think about it, Matt?" Tai asks me grinning like the goofy idiot he's always been.

Obviously I don't know what it is he wants to know. "I'm sorry man, what do I think about what?"

I feel TK smacking me in the back of the head. "You've been spacing out way too much, bro, get with the fuckin' program!" He teases me cockily. I dive forward, catch his head and give him a noogie. Tai starts laughing while TK flails his arms around. He's gotten stronger, but I still manage to keep him there for a few more seconds.

Once he finally breaks free, he stares at me for a few seconds. We start laughing. Tai is still watching TV. There's some sort of fight between a Japanese Vale Tudo fighter and a Mexican wrestler. TK jumps him and starts hitting him playfully. "Why didn't you stick up for me, jackass!"

Tai takes a few punches and smacks before he grabs a hold of both his arms and places them behind TK's back. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a wuss I wouldn't have to." At this TK squirms a bit more in Tai's lap trying to break free, then Tai continues. "Plus, you just stood there last week when Kari trashed my room just because she was PMSing. I guess we're even."

And there they go again. Their eyes lock as they stare at each other lovingly. Tai's the one that closes the distance between them as their lips lock in a kiss. Before I even know what I'm doing, I toss a pillow against them. Somehow sitting on the couch while your brother and best friend make out doesn't quite thrill me.

"Watch it, retard!" Tai yells a second after the pillow hits them. I just start laughing… Like I said, I love those two.


	2. Hikari

Revised version of Hikari. Enjoy

* * *

"You're under arrest, sugah!"

"Get Christie Love!" Tai yells. It scares me the amount of time he spends glued to the TV.

"How the hell did you know that one? It's from before any of us were born." Yolei asks while Tai stands up and does a weird victory pose. TK jumps at his arms and they celebrate – as they have done each time they get an answer right – something that has been happening for the last hour.

"Easy," Tai says. "Any true fan of Tarantino would know the answer. Nice Guy Eddy, Mr. Orange and Mr. Pink have the coolest argument about it in Dogs." He now continues to make out with my best friend.

I'm happy for them. I am, seriously. Still it's weird watching them together. I mean, first of all, who knew they were gay?

I certainly didn't. Like, even if they are gay…scratch that last part, now it's pretty obvious they are.

"Your turn, Kari," TK tells me excitedly. He's still leaning against Tai. They both look too… perfect? It's weird; relationships shouldn't be that happy, right?

"Kari, c'mon! They're killing us here!" Yolei whines. I turn to look at her, and I know she wants me to stop my blatant staring. "You said you were good at this."

I sigh, stand up, and go to TK. He whispers 'Jerry Maguire'.

Isn't he adorable? He's trying to help me out.

Jerk.

So I stand in front of Yolei and say, "Show me the money!" God, how very humiliating.

She blinks, totally clueless. HOW CAN SHE POSSIBLY NOT KNOW THAT LINE!

I hear TK giggling. I turn around, and he stops. Tai on the other hand continue to smirk like the douche he is.

"You complete me." I try once more.

I think she actually cocks her head to the side.

"Really? And you're whining I'm not good?" I ask her. She blushes.

I can hear more muffled chuckles from the guys behind me. I am so going to kill them.

"You had me at hello?" I try again. "Did you know that the human head weighs eight pounds?"

She bites her lip and lowers her gaze.

"For God's sake, Yolei!" I yell, throwing my head back.

Tai and TK burst into laughter, like the idiots they are.

"Shut up, you silly, hysterical queens!" Yolei yells.

They stop, and now it's my turn to start laughing.

TK quirks an eyebrow, and I can see a tiny vein popping out on Tai's head. They don't look pleased.

I laugh even harder. Tai sprints towards me and lifts me up over his shoulder. He goes to my room and throws me on my bed.

"Do you wanna keep laughing?" He asks, deadly serious.

This is just so sad, it's funny.

I nod my head while laughing.

TK now stands beside him. "Are you sure?" He asks me.

They look so silly like that.

I nod.

They start tickling me like crazy.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," Tai says.

Nothing has changed really. They are still my brother and my best friend. I can also say I enjoy their company very much now. Before they hooked up, we didn't really see each other like this.

I've missed them very much.

I don't really care how they ended up together anymore. I'm happy for them; I was just a little tiny winnie smidge jealous. I'm over it now.

I make a mental note to get a boyfriend before I end up a spinster as they stop tickling me.

God…my tummy hurts.


	3. Sora

I'm not entirely proud of this chapter. I do believe it is in desperate need of a rewrite. But, author's notes aside, this is the revised version of Sora.

* * *

_I'll have to talk to Tai about this._

_I mean, he can't possibly be serious about this whole TK business…_

_It's so… _wrong_ and perverse. I just don't know how he can stomach it._

_I mean he's our TK for heaven's sake! We all met him when he was eight, and he was the cutest, sweetest kid ever. _

_Now Tai's dating him. I don't get how that works. TK's just a kid, and what's more, it'd be like dating your baby brother._

_So it's wrong, perverse, and incestuous. _

I love them both. Tai was like my very first crush, and he's my best friend. And TK's still that little kid I met back then. His eyes haven't changed at all. There are still so blue and lovely and innocent…

_They can't be together like that. They just can't. I don't know how to handle it._

Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It makes no sense. I shouldn't be this bothered by it.

_And why am I cooking for them?_

… It makes no sense at all.

_Oh God… What if they're having… intercourse?_

I mean I know they're canoodling at every chance they get, but really… 

I have to keep chopping this cucumber. I have to keep sautéing the veggies. I must not picture them together anymore, or I'll have a fit.

_I still don't get why TK called me and asked if I could see them both. _

_Why am I still picturing them together doing the nasty….?_

"Ow!" Great. Now I've cut my finger.

I need a band-aid and some antiseptic.

_Oh gross! There's blood in the cucumber!_

_Where the heck is Matt when I need him? I could really use some help feeding the dummy…_

"Am I this sexually frustrated? God!" I ask to the mirror, taking care of my finger.

_Yes, I am._

It's not Matt's fault… Well, not entirely, anyway.

It's true he's not particularly good, but I haven't really talked to him about that. We've both sort of given up a bit. I think we are more a habit than a true relationship now.

And the worst part is that I do love him. I do. I do. I do!

It seems like we're stuck on second gear. Cheesy, I know, but that's how I feel. 

And I do think it is weird that Tai's dating TK, but still… He's a really great boyfriend. They both are great. 

That's what I miss really, the excitement. The thrill…

I remember all the shenanigans Matt and I got into when we first started dating. It seems so long ago now.

At least now I'm done cooking.

I really miss the whole lovebird stage in my own relationship. They still are so fresh and in love… I miss that.

All this frustration… I can't be thinking like this.

I set the table.

When did it become so unthinkable that I could be happy with my boyfriend?

_Maybe I should get a neck massager… I heard those things are a Godsend. The vibrations are always a good thing._

I refuse to be this pathetic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I let it out.

There's the knock I've been dreading to hear. They're here, and I'm a mess.

_Why are they here? I don't get it._

They look happy, and I can't help giving them a dirty look.

They don't really see it I guess. They just hug me and let themselves in.

"Sora, you didn't have to," Tai says looking at the table.

"I know I didn't," I say, a bit too harsh.

_I wonder who the girl is._

We eat. They like the meal. I need a Valium.

They really look sweet together.

"You outdid yourself, Sora. This is delicious," Tai praises my food.

"Of course it is. I made it!" I holler rudely.

"You need to stop being such a bigot," TK says, still chewing his food.

I almost choke.

_TK has to be the girl._

"Listen, Sora," Tai starts, and I feel like dying of shame, "we love you. We also know you don't feel too comfortable around us anymore. We get it. We do, but we're still gonna be seeing each other. We wanted to come here and see if we can at least work out an arrangement in which you don't try to set us on fire with your stare."

"Tai… I can't. It's not you. It's me. It aches when I see you," I start, and I can't believe what I'm saying.

"Fine," Tai says, and he looks so hurt, "we're leaving now, Teeks."

TK doesn't even look at me as he stands up.

"For Christ's sake, take a seat! I didn't mean it like that. I love you guys. But you're just so… happy. You're a constant reminder of what I've lost." I am going to need therapy after this.

"What? You can't possibly be serious," TK says, smiling warmly at me while Tai raises his eyebrows amused. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

_Whoever said I was jealous, fancy pants?_

He really is a great kid. Although a bit too assertive for my taste, I must say.

"Matt loves you, Sora." Tai holds my hand and looks me in the eye. "He's crazy about you. We guys never talk about this stuff, but I can tell his eyes light up when he thinks about you."

_Must. Not. Cry._

I have to avoid making a scene. That would be un-lady like behavior.

TK puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. "If anything is the matter, I'm sure you'll work it out. I cannot begin to imagine you two apart. It would be so… against the law of nature."

_I feel so silly now._

"Sora, we oughta be jealous of you! We can only hope we'll have a relationship like yours. Believe me. What the hell ever got you worrying is just a speed bump." Tai says sweetly after he kisses my cheek.

It is like I said after all. They're not just a great couple; they're great all together.


	4. Daisuke

Revised version of Daisuke. Couldn't bring myself to delete the review replies so here they are:

_Shadow of Rose_: inspiration bunny DID, nibble Davis' ear, and mine... for over a month now. I'm sick of inspiration bunny. But hey, his idol and rival gave Davis a few things to ponder about.

_koorimechick_: Here's "more". I still don't know if I'm sure I know what you want XD. But hey, it took me a while but here it is. Thanks for the support girl. U is da shit!

_Hakion n' Xubose_: Carnalísimo! Thanks for the reviews, man. You are the light of my life. Err... Not really, but you know I love you. BTW, what's taking you so long, update already bitch!

_yaoi-fangirl808_: Thanks for the support, I hope you like this. It's Davis now! Mimi will come soon. I promise. Well... soon as in "soon-er or later" XD Thank you so much for the kind words!

_KoumiLoccness_: Yo, mah man! Wutz happenin' G? Everythin' aight? So listen cus, I wanna let ya now, I really appreciate wut u say. So thanks me bru... Peaceout.

* * *

Sex and porn.

Up until last week that was all I could think about at night.

Wait. That did not come out right.

Please, bear with me, and let me tell the story right.

About a week ago there was this party at Meems's. First major get together since… I dunno – a year? Whatever, the point is that everyone was going to be there, right?

And I cannot even begin to stress how important this party was. Even Joe was going to be there with Yolie's sister.

Thinking about it all now, I realize it was going to be a lame party. I seriously don't know what the big fuzz was about.

I digress.

The most important thing there was going to be Kari. She was the most important thing; she _is_ the most important thing. She was gonna be there with Tai and that jerk-off TK. I hated the way they were always together.

Whenever I went to visit them, that "D.B." was always there. I mean, get a life already! So his mom has to work, big deal, that doesn't mean he has to parasite everything off the Yagamis. He and Kari were always laughing together and stuff. That's the way it's always been. I'm used to it.

I didn't like it, but I was used to it. But for the last few months, though TK was always there as usual, he was starting to spend too much time with Tai as well.

And I was all like, 'Oh, I know you fucking _didn't_!' I mean what the fuck was that all about? First he ruins every chance I could ever have to get the girl. And now he takes my buddy.

FINE! I'll finally come out and admit it. I freaking worship that guy!

He's got mad soccer skills. He's the ultimate fearless leader. He's got the six-pack I'm killing myself three hours a day to get. And he's really, truly, happy. No bullshit, no nonsense.

Just plain happy.

And he was sort of my mentor. I don't worship him because I think he's a god; I'm not a crazed fanboy or anything. I don't idolize him, and I don't have a shrine for him.

But somehow he has achieved everything I want out of life. He has his weird, freaky, mad, emo moments like everyone else. But he always pushes through.

And then that idiot comes and takes that too.

Asshole.

Anyway, the party: I was determined. My mind was set. I would finally ask her out. No more hints, no more bull.

I also planned for it to be romantic, y'know? I was gonna wait for everyone to get there, and then in the middle of the room I would give her the necklace I got her. I would say it out loud, in front of everyone. I love you.

But that little bitch ruined it for me yet again.

Fucking TK. I hate him so much. If given the chance, I would mop the floor with him and fold him in half.

But as it turns out God hates me, and I'll never get that chance.

He's dating Tai.

He stole my idol and mentor, and even worse, he stole the spotlight.

He stole my chance with Kari. He's a little pillow biter, and he fucking perseveres in getting in between me and my girl.

They looked so happy, it was disgusting.

So that brings us here to my sad little existence.

He even stole my manhood. I don't get horny at night. I don't think about porn or sex.

I just think of how he found a way to fuck my life up forty ways from Sunday.

As I scratch my head without care, I can't help but to feel nauseous.

I'm so pissed off, I feel like throwing up. That's why these tears are running down now. So don't get any funny ideas. I'm not crying.

The locker room stinks. And the showers, greatest way to grow a freakin' mushroom on your foot.

Sulking sucks.

There's a pat on my shoulder, and I feel him sitting beside him.

"What's going on, Dai?" Tai says warmly.

"Not much." I croak after sniffling a bit. I guess it's too cold in here. He puts an arm around my shoulders and says, "Kari told me you've been kinda bummed out lately. Ever since you found out about me and Teeks."

"She said that?" Don't tease me, man. I'm not feeling too good. And I think I got allergies. My eyes are watering, and I'm sniffling too much.

"Yeah, she did. She notices you, y'know?"

"Get the fuck outta here!" I finally look up at him.

"Why are you so upset about us? Is it because we're fags or something?" Tai asks the big question, but I couldn't give a flying fuck.

"Don't change the subject! Tell me more about Kari and her being crazy about me and all. Don't be cheap on the details now." Tai laughs as he smacks me lightly in the back of the head.

"Easy there, slick, I wouldn't want to break your neck just yet." He looks at me in the eye and asks once again, "Are we cool then?"

I grin at him. "Yeah, we're cool. Congrats, man, you got yourself a 'D.B.'" He just rolls his eyes, but me… the second those words are uttered I realize they're true.

We are cool. We'll always be cool. I'm still not liking TK, but hey! At least now I got a real shot with Kari.

She does notice me, y'know?


	5. Jyou

_PrincessJaded:_ No I don't beleive you had ever reviewed. But I'm glad you did. I love that you fucking love this. I do. Davis is kind of a dork, but we love him don't we?

_KoumiLoccness:_ Fo' shizzle mah nizzle. Taiora and all that junk get borin' after awhile. Yo, I'm proud ur diggin' this and that u dig my style and all. Means a lot to me, G. Peaceout.

_Hakion n' Xubose:_Carnalérrimo del alma. Thanks for the kind words but... When will you stop with this bullshit? Repost the God-damned fic already. It's fuckin' epic! ¡Ya chole, cabrón!

_koorimechick: _Damn, girl, you can get so bossy sometimes! But here it is. I live to please. BTW, porn and sex are the bees knees, are you kidding me! Dai knows how to live!

Revised version of Jou

* * *

I don't know why I even bother.

He has never listened to anybody, least of all me.

I don't even know why I like him.

When I think about it, I actually don't. I dislike him.

I care too much about him. That's my problem.

I was older and always had much more sense than he did. But he never listened.

I told him to be careful. And he went diving in, getting all battered and what not, and I always ended up patching him up.

That's what I do. I patch people up. But I don't want to. That's not what a doctor's supposed to do; a doctor is here to give a better life quality.

But as a doctor, you can only advise and cure. And since he invariably disregards every piece of advice I send his way, I only patch him up.

I remember he use to come get me when I was studying, and he would try and make me break my schedule and do something brash and bold. I always answered I was too busy, and I occasionally added that he shouldn't do something brash as he could, or would, get hurt.

"Tai…" I say exasperatedly when I see him entering the room with Davis and TK holding him up. He looks like he was run over by a stampede of vicious rhinos.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tai says through a smile. His bottom lip is slightly swollen. I can picture how bad it'll look tomorrow. His teeth are intact, and although I would love to smash his face through the wall, I'm glad they're staying where they are.

Davis and TK have a few scratches here and there, but they seem alright. Davis is breathing heavily but TK is positively furious. I see tears are swelling up in his eyes from all the blind rage.

I can already guess what's going on. "Can you fix these guys up?" Tai says smugly, and I feel like killing him. Why won't he ever listen?

I nod and roll my eyes. I go to Davis first, first-aid kit in hand.

"What happened?" I ask Davis as I treat his minor wounds so they don't get infected. I make sure it burns more than it should to try and teach him a lesson.

He winces a couple of times before saying, "Take it easy, Joe! It wasn't our fault. Those guys picked the fight!" He's still angry I see.

When I'm done with him, I motion for TK to come. As Davis walks away, I smack him in the back of the head.

TK doesn't look any calmer than when he first came in. He's still trying to keep his tears at bay. I won't have any of it.

I lower myself a little so we're face to face. "Let it out. You'll get sick if you stay like this. I can't have that."

Now he listens to me. They all do. Only Tai chooses to ignore me.

TK starts sobbing agitatedly; I hold him. He starts bawling into my chest, clenching my shirt tightly as he shakes violently.

I smile softly as I pat him in the back. I look up to Tai and see him looking elsewhere, trying to ignore his boyfriend's cries. I did tell him it was bound to happen.

He takes about 3 minutes before calming down. He lets go of me. I start treating the small bruise below his eye and the numerous little scratches in his arms.

TK nods to me and smiles. It's not a totally genuine smile, but it's a major improvement.

"You guys should go; this is gonna take a while." Tai instructs them. Both of them nod and start making their way to the door. Before they go, TK hugs Tai tightly and whisper something to his ear. They share a kiss and then they leave.

I turn away from the door and wait a few seconds before facing Tai, making sure Davis and TK won't hear me.

Before I can snap at Tai and slap him around like I intend, I hear him laughing. He's asking for it.

I turn to see him. He has already taken his shirt off. I see the complicated map of bruises and cuts and scratches in his torso, and I feel like gagging. He laughs bitterly.

"You did tell me this would happen. I should've listened to you. You're always right," he says with a very pained frown.

"What happened?" I ask as I carry my kit with me. He's right. This is going to take a while.

"The word is out," he says.

"And…?" I start with his face which aside from his fat lip and a small scratch is pretty much intact.

"A bunch of dickheads starting harassing TK. Davis was with him. Remind me to thank him for not bailing on my love. There were five of them, around my age. They started pushing them around, calling them fags and shit. Of course being TK and Davis, they fought back."

I feel my blood boil as he continues, his face contorting into a completely bitter rictus before.

"I was supposed to meet him there. When I got there, they were being slapped around real bad. It was a game to them. They were toying with them. I didn't think as I threw myself at them. I dropkicked one of them in the back of the head. He stayed down for the rest of the fight. But the other four, they came at me, and they weren't playing anymore. One of them even had brass knuckles."

I can see the marks on his body. I know they weren't playing. I wish I could have been there. I wish I could do more than just patch him up.

"In case you're wondering, we won." He chuckles sullenly. He looks at me, and I don't think I've ever seen him this hurt.

"You were right. You did tell me to stay away from TK, to take it easy. That people wouldn't understand. I should have listened to you," he says as the unshed tears finally come out.

"Yeah, well, I wish I weren't. It's not your fault, Tai." I put my hand on his shoulder as his voice breaks in a child-like tone.

"I want to stop caring about it, Joe! I don't want it to hurt anymore when they do things like this. No matter how tough I think I'm getting, it still hurts. Why can't they just let us be? We don't wanna cause any trouble. They don't get that I love him! That's all I want! I don't care if I'm not Mister Popularity. I don't want to be invited to their parties. I just want to be left in peace. I want them to stop hurting us like that."

He stops for a second, weeping softly, clutching my hand on his shoulder. Once he looks up, I see his smile is still there. That damned smile that makes my heart ache.

"But what hurts me the most is TK. He shouldn't have to go through this. He deserves better. It kills me to see him crying like that. And I feel even worse knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it."

I know he won't take my pity. He wouldn't let me hold him like TK did. He just needs someone to hear him. And hear him I do. I listen to him. I stand by his side. My side never leaves his shoulder, and he never lets go of my hand. He just tells me everything and more. All the pain and the heart ache, how many things he keeps quiet so TK and his friends won't find out. So they don't worry.

How hard it is to keep that smile in place when you're so hurt.

He stops crying after a while, and I start tending his wounds. We're both silent as there's nothing left unsaid. I make sure it doesn't hurt more than it has to. After his wounds are clothed and taken care of, I start massaging the sore muscles wanting to comfort his spirit as well.

He lets me.

When it's all said and done, he puts his shirt back on and walks to the door. I escort him there, and he shakes my hand affectionately. "Thanks, Joe. For everything. Thank you for being so nice to us, especially to TK."

He smiles. Not with that annoying obnoxious grin he usually has plastered on his face, but with a small grateful and caring smile.

"Don't mention it. You know you can always count on me to patch you up."

And I know he gets what I mean.


	6. Koushiro

koorimechick: I am a silly goose. I am, It's always been my problem. Even though you didn't left a review for chapter 5 the fact that you took the trouble to reply makes my eyes water... NOT! You better leave me a DAMN good review this time if you don't want me to put a hex on you. I can do that, you know? *glomps*

PrincessJaded: You curse a lot. Me digs. XD Listen girl, Hak told me you're the one beta reading for him. Thanks, he's a good fellow, even if he has a major writer's block half of the time... But anyway... listen, thank you for adding me to your favs! The darker mood WAS necessary on last chapter, I was bound to go there, and I'm glad I didn't over do it. And I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!

yaoi-fangirl808: I'm so glad you're still reading this! I made the Davis chapter for you! Thank you for your lovely review. I'm so glad you enjoyed my interpretation on how Joe and Tai should be XD... I'm just sorry it took me this long to update... T-T

Hakion n' Xubose: Carnal, don't give up. Don't ever give up. Sometimes life fucks you up a little bit and leaves you all emo and shit. You'll always have friends that'll stick by you. That's whay I tried to portray in last chapter... don't think I was telling you I'll support you cuz I won't you LAZY ass bastard. Give me new chapters damnit! PS: Thanks for reviewing.

KoumiLoccness: Mah nizzle! Listen G, u ain't a thug at all, man. Ur a gent cuz u support the homeboys and 'ppreciate shit and effort cos. Bizzy Bone ain't bad at all yo. The Dogg still has my love for antique. Hope you dig this chap, cos, I put a lil'somethin' there for ya.

everfire: Thank you very much. You just paid me one of the biggest compliments I've had. As much as I love getting my ego stroked. I'm humble right now. See, I know how hard it is to read something like this, such a strange pairing, a weird circumstance, and to think that right now this story is starting to grow on you. That you are beginning to see past the odd couple. that, for me, is an accomplishment all by itself. It means I made this story well enough to stand on its own, if barely, so it can be appreciated. Thank you very much.

TinaKat: Gracias! I'm glad you like it. I know Matt and Sora were a little bit too on the OC side. But I felt it was necessary, because seeing a happy couple when you're going through a rough patch with yours is bound to bring a little envy. If it came out like weird I apologize. And I'm so glad you think I can get in their heads well. I used to love this show cuz... well it was awesome, but I love that no character was one dimensional. That's why I was worried about doing justice to them. I'm planning on having everyone's P.O.V. except maybe Cody's Ken's and Yolei's since they don't really have a huge input on this two. Anyway... LONG reply lol. Big hug.

Revised version of Koushiro.

* * *

My social skills have developed over the years.

Although if I do give credit to myself, they were never terrible. I was even on our elementary school soccer team with Tai and Sora. I wasn't particularly good, but I was definitely not a bench warmer either.

Bench warming was not my role. I was a solid pillar, never scored a goal, but I was a decent defense and a team player. I also created the computer club and was the center of my own group.

Before our first adventure, Tai, Sora and I were really good friends. We slept over at every chance we could get. Of course back then, Tai didn't have a boyfriend… and Sora was still a tomboy.

It's still hard to believe Tai and TK are a couple. At first, I admit, the relationship didn't thrill me. Not on account of them being gay but being happy in love instead. They are some of my oldest, closest, dearest friends. And they are happy together.

I could hardly recognize myself. Jealousy tends to be unflattering for people… or so I've heard.

Eventually, however, they came to visit, something for which I'm grateful.

Just by being around them, I noticed that it is indeed joyful to engage in a relationship with a close friend. And even more importantly, that staying in the edge is not going to help my mood. I needed to get involved. They remained my friends. I won two accomplices.

Here they are now. Well, here is a matter of perspective. They've been in front of my apartment door for fifteen minutes. I'm hidden under the bed. Something I haven't done since fourth grade. They keep ringing the doorbell, knocking on the door and calling out to me.

I'm sure that if I remain hidden for five more minutes, they will leave, convinced I am not home.

Lady Luck is not a friend of mine today. They come in. I could call the police; they are breaking in, but that would mean coming out of the bed. I'd rather let them in.

"The name is Muhammad Ali, Teeks," I hear Tai correcting in a slightly patronizing tone.

"His mom named him Cassius Clay, and I like that name better, Tai." TK retorts in the exact same tone, using his lover's name as a punch-line.

"Still when he converted to Islam, he changed it. That's a big deal, I mean, even his kids are named Ali, like his daughter… she's hot."

"So? Bizzy Bone is an Islam convert. He is still Bizzy Bone."

"But his name is not Bizzy Bone to begin with. I mean, do you realized how cracked up a mother would've had to be to name a kid that?"

"But the point is that he didn't change it to… I dunno what Bizzy means in the first place, but still he could've gone with something like… Homeless Fakir."

"If you ask me though, he should have." I can hear a sound that closely resembles giggling in my bedroom's entrance.

"Kou, would you get out of there please?" I hear Tai pleading. That's tone number three, disappointment.

"It's really embarrassing, Izzy, just so you know." TK's tone is slightly flustered.

As I crawl out of under my bed, I look up to them and try to smile apologetically, yet I believe that smile is something more like a grimace. I shrug and speak for the first time today, "Guys… thank you so much for your help. I just can't do this."

Tai quirks an eyebrow, and TK groans and rolls his eyes. "Think straight, Kou, you can do this. You have a mouth, so you can talk. Actually your whole body works just fine. You have more vocabulary than anyone I've ever known. You know how to walk too, and you don't stink either. There is nothing about this that you can't do."

I sit down on my bed and look downward. "Ok, so maybe I can, but I won't. There's no way this is going to work."

"Izzy, c'mon!" TK starts, and he places his hands on my shoulders, cueing me to meet his gaze. "You are the smartest guy I know. Don't tell Joe I said that. And you made this whole plan yourself, so it's gotta work! You're a really great, sweet and charismatic guy. Any girl would be lucky to be dating you. She will say yes, I swear it. You don't have to work that hard. She already loves you."

I really wish they'd leave and allow me to crawl back under my bed and lay there until the next equinox. "She loves me as a person, as her friend and ally. That shouldn't imply she indeed has sentimental feelings towards me…"

Tai approaches me and stands before me. "Kou, you are going to ask her out even if I have to drag you to her house myself. Don't think I won't. I will carry your ass all the way to her feet. So you can go smoothly or kicking and screaming, but either way, you are going. This has stretched out forever, man. It's a simple issue. You're in love with a girl; you talk to her; you ask her out on a date. Simple. I'm not asking you to build a rocket, which you probably could do, by the way, so I don't get why you're getting so worked up over this. What are you so afraid of?"

In one swift movement that shocks every person in the room, especially me, I stand up and grab Tai by his collar. "She is so beautiful, Tai. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She is entrancing with her poise and flare. When she enters a room, she effortlessly demands the attention of all. And if that wasn't enough, she is honest, caring, fair and friendly. She includes everyone and judges no one. She is just like a child, Tai, pure and oh so enthusiastic. Her capacity to be amazed and overjoyed can only be fathomed by her freedom to love. Everything about her exudes love and femininity. I've never liked her, I merely found her. I have known all along she existed. I felt her alive in each and every one of my dreams, and projects and happiness. I will never undertake a task so hard that the thought of her won't aid me to overcome. I don't care if she's perfect or not, because she's perfect to me."

I pant.

My bottom lip quivers.

My voice breaks ever so slightly as I whisper, "So why on earth would she pick me?"

Tai smiles genuinely to me. "Kou, if you can find it in you to say to her at least half of what you said to me…she would be the most stupid being on this earth if she didn't pick you."

TK embraces me like he hadn't done since he was a child. "I'm so hot for you right now."

Tai grabs my arm and pulls me to the bathroom. TK follows us closely. Tai runs me a bath as TK goes through my closet. They usher me into the bathroom. "Take a bath and relax," TK instructs me.

I close the door and begin to disrobe. As I enter the bathtub, the warm water and the scent of bath salts soothe me. As I scrub myself I feel my fears abandon me, at least in part, leaving behind nothing more than the thrill of an adventure. My social skills have developed over the years after all. I know I can find it in me to speak to Mimi, like Tai said.

And speak to her I shall.

When I exit the bathroom, TK extends me the clothes he selected.

"I'm going to prepare some tea now. Come with me, Keru," Tai orders him sweetly. I cannot help myself but to stare at them. I haven't met anyone that can order around people like Tai does. He has such a gentle and kind manner that forces you to inexorably comply.

Once I've finished dressing, I walk into the kitchen where a cup of tea is already disposed for me. I drink from it and place it back on the counter. I walk to the door, and when my shoes are on, Tai and TK help me straighten out my outfit. I smirk. "Does this mean you'll star in 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy' Japan?"

Tai laughs loudly, like only he is capable of. TK looks stunned. "Kou, I would make you take that back if it didn't mean ruining your look."

I turn around, and I reach for the door when I hear TK's voice, "Wow, Izzy, you really do have a cute butt. Mimi will be a satisfied lady in the end."

I shake my head and chuckle for a moment. Then I open the door and inhale deeply before leaving. I hear Tai commenting to his boyfriend. "Who knew playing match-maker would be this hard?"

"It's been fun, though." TK replies.

I take my first step out the entrance firmly. Already I feel my spirit lifting. I turn around one last time to look at my friends. Tai has an arm around TK's waist as they smile at me. I limit myself to nodding and smiling back to them as I take my leave.

I suppose it is about time to give our friends someone else to be jealous about, in any case.


	7. Mimi

See? Reviews work wanders! Damn inspiration bunny was so overjoyed he made me write this in an hour! Anyway... I just had a math test. I totally aced it BTW. And I'm happy. I'm SO happy and SO touched by the amount of support. I'm really, really thankful to you all.

KoumiLoccness: Yo I was hopin' you'd like it G. I hear ya, Bizzy Bone is underrated, but he's the shit too cos! Thanks for the love and support. Peaceout!

Hakion n' Xubose: No prometas cosas que no piensas cumplir. Alright, son? Anyway... as always thank you for the reviews... although you **could** put more though into them... I love ya!

PrincessJaded: Too bad you didn't liked it. But it was a gift to a good budddy that supported me from the get go... unlike others.... XD Naw I'm totally kidding! It just went there, I'm sorry you despise the pairing. But still thank you for your support. And don't worry about Hak, he's just lazy... Big kiss.

Clunnie: S'up aus!!! Thanks for the three reviews girl! And to answer your questions. I didn't do a TK/Kari becuase it's too common a pairing, and I wanted something more chanllenging. Although... let's face it, they're perfect together. I fuckin' LOVE Kari too. XD She's the bees knees! And yeah... I'm not much into the cheeky digimon either... XD So 'Skins' huh? Thanks, that means it feels 'real' I guess. And finally, I dunno how old they are. I could lie to you... but I just don't know. They're as old as you want them to be. And the story is not chronological either. XD I'm a mess. Thanks again!

yaoifangirl-808: Of course it was for you! XD I just don't PM everyone you know? I though you knew! lol Anyway. Thanks I'm so glad you loved your chapter. And yeah... Tai and TK are cute. They're starting to grow on me too. So! I just wanted to thank you again, I'm glad you like this. And finally... as you requested a zillion years ago. MIMI!

koorimechick: T-T I love you!!! I knew you wouldn't just let me hanging! And now I don't have to put a hex on you!!... damnit. Moving on, thank you SO very much. That was one of the nicest compliments of my life. I'm glad you reviewed last chapter too XD. Yeah, thanks I try really hard to do this characters some justice, they're such deep characters. I didn't want them to be TOO OOC. I mean... they're bound to step out of their comfort box, but anyway. I would make love to you I'm so happy. Instead I'll just mail you a kiss... and a lock of my hair.

FINALLY!!! THE MEEMSTER!

* * *

"So who's the girl?" I see Tai nearly chocking on his tea… I swear he takes it too personal. TK is blushing, he's so cute.

"Mimi, there is no girl in this relationship. That's sort of the point of being gay." Tai says putting his arms around TK and kissing him in the cheek. TK is still blushing but he smiles and leans into Tai. God they're **so** cute.

They got here an hour ago. They've been dating for a while now, or so they told me. I just found out though.

I'm throwing a party. Which totally sucks too, I must be the only girl in history to hold her own homecoming party. I mean Sora hasn't left me since I got here; she has helped me with every detail. She is **so** awesome. Anyway, I'm throwing my own party, and TK and Tai heard and came to visit, right? Wrong!

They came here to ask me, well, beg me more like it, to let them tell everyone about their relationship. As far as I know the only ones that know are Matt and Kari. I wonder how they took it… I was shocked for like a second but then I just ran and hugged them and kissed them. I might've squealed a little too.

Tai grinned like a mad man and TK held my back just as tightly. I guess they didn't think I'd take it so well…

But like, how can I not? They're adorable, they're **really** adorable. I think they're the most upbeat cheerful happy-go-lucky kind of guys I've met. And now they're together…. I guess it's true; all the good ones are either taken or gay; or both in their case.

So, the party, they came here to ask me my permission, I mean, the whole point of this party was to celebrate that I finally came back to Japan for good, and they'll hog all the attention if they break the news in the party.

Of course I said yes! They told me they had to go but I couldn't let them just go like that, now could I? So I dragged them to my room and we've been chatting for the last 45 minutes. God I've missed them so much.

Tai is probably my best guy friend and TK was like my baby growing up. I mean Sora is my sister, and lil'Kari rocks too. Yolei and I are totally BBF now. All girls, figures my two favorite guys are gay too. So yeah, all girls after all.

They didn't like it too much when I said that, but I think it's funny anyway.

That takes us here, and I'm dying to ask! I mean I already know, but still I want to see their expressions. And greatest part of it all is that they **have** to answer. It was my only condition for letting them take away the spotlight, which, by the way, I happen to love.

"Okay, but who's the bottom?" I am a bad little girl.

Tai looks like he's about to bite my head off, also slightly flushed. TK's all red like a cute little tomato.

"Well… we haven't really done _that_ yet…" TK admits.

I nod and wait; he knows he's **got** to answer.

"… but I guess I am." TK says blushing but smiles brightly anyway. He lays his head on Tai's shoulder. Tai smiles despite his best intention. I know they're happy they can talk about this with me. I don't think either Matt or Kari would get a big kick out of hearing who puts what up their brother slash best friend's you know what.

"I've… well, we've missed you Mimi." Tai says looking at me sweetly with those big chocolate eyes he has.

"I know. I'd miss me too!" I stick my tongue out and make a face.

"You can stop making faces now, Meems." TK says.

"Cheeky." He's **so** cute. And his got a mouth too. The age gap has faded and I think I like it.

They glance at each other for a second and then pull me to lie between them in my bed where they've been sitting next to each other. Both give me a big sloppy kiss in the cheek.

I giggle a little. "I'm so glad we're together now. Matt and Kari are great but we can never talk with them like we do with you." Tai confesses. I knew it too.

"How do you think they'll take it?" TK asks me, all of us looking at the ceiling.

"You'll be fine. I mean… they'll freak, but you already know that. I'm sure you'll have everyone's support… Still if they don't support you, you guys are better off."

I see his sadden a little. I can see he's afraid; he still looks so much like that little kid he used to be. And just like in those days, I feel the urge to comfort him.

"Don't worry kiddo. They'll be okay with it, and you'll always have me now. What else could you ask for?" I tickle his nose slightly. He rolls his eyes and groans, but I can tell he liked it.

"So how was life for you over there?" Tai asks me.

"I don't feel like telling the story just now. I mean I'm happy to be back but… I left a bunch of friends over there too." Tai hugs me and kissed the top of my head.

"You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll make the popcorn. Tai, could you call your parents and tell them we're not gonna make it?" TK says and leaves the rooms.

"I see he bosses **you** around now, huh? I just knew someday someone would give me that satisfaction." Tai sets down the phone, even though he had just picked it up, and turns around.

"Let me make this very clear. Nobody bosses Taichi Yagami around. Ok?" He threatens me in an elementary-bully tone. I giggle a bit.

"Admit it, you're totally his bitch!" I say as he dives forward to catch me. I squeak a little but get to the other side of the bed in a second. "It seems that TK's sweet buns are too much for Taichi Yagami to handle."

"Keep laughing, I'm not anybody's bitch." Tai sits back on the bed sulking. He's still such a child sometimes. I just love him.

"What are we watching?" He asks.

I stand in front of my movie collection, and struggle to find something that we can **all** watch without them moaning like bitter housewives.

"Bram's Stoker's Dracula, it's a beautiful love story, and it has plenty of blood so you'll like it."

"Sounds like fun." He puts the movie in the DVD player and sits back on the bed. He pats the spot beside him. I sit by him and kiss him in the cheek.

TK comes in with a huge bowl of popcorn and sets it in my lap. "Did you call your parents?"

Tai shakes his head with a very funny yet scared look on his face.

"Then now would be a good time to do it." I can why… TK can be very scary.

I don't even try to hide my laugh fit as he mumbles and calls his parents. TK just winks at me.

Tai sits back down between us and places the bowl on his lap. He'll end up eating most of them anyway.

As the movie plays I can't stop myself from staring at them. They never stop touching. They hold hands, rest their heads on each other shoulders, rub their backs… At one point TK lies down and with his head on Tai's lap, Tai strokes his hair through the rest of Dracula. Funny thing is that they don't even think about it. They're really into the story.

It shouldn't bother me but it does. It makes me… angry; that they can't keep their hands to themselves. That they love each other so much they don't need to fake anything. I try to focus on the screen but I just can't. I start counting the minutes before it ends.

The movie finally ends and I can see they liked it. Tai leans down and kisses TK on the lips. It's such a tender and loving kiss that it makes me want to claw my arms. "We're going to love each other like that too, y'know? Just without the fangs or the hunters." Tai tells TK. They smile and kiss once more.

I stand up and go to the bathroom quickly. I don't want to be in there while they show their love for each other so openly and freely. It aches. I wash my hands five times.

When I come out. Tai and TK say their goodbyes and I walk them to the door. They hug me so tightly and with so much love I feel awful. I don't want to resent them like this, but it's just that…

"Bye Meems!" TK kisses my cheek, then Tai. "See you soon, homegirl."

They leave.

I came here running away. I was the hottest girl, the most popular. I was in everybody's A-list. But…

I feel so lonely now. I just want somebody to love me like love each other. Just for being **me**. Not because I'm pretty or because I have big jugs or a beach house…

I hear them laughing outside and I start sobbing.

* * *

Wow... I didn't see that coming. Just so you know, even though I love ALL the characters, Mimi is my personal favorite. So I tried real hard to make this a good chapter. If I failed I apologize!

Bram Stoker's Dracula, by Francis Ford Coppola, is probably the BEST rendition ever made of Dracula. I LOVE it! All heil!!!

... you know what else is awesome? REVIEWS.

So yeah, you know how that goes.


	8. Miyako

**FUCK YEAH!!!**

I finally did it! the 8th chapter. Took me long enough. DX

I'm sorry I wish I had an exuse, it's not even that good, and I struggled cause like... I don't really know this girl. But I'm still here, still alive. This is not dead. So I'm proud, not my fav chapter but I did okay I think, someone asked me in the spanish version of this fic if Ken and Yolei were coming soon, before she asked I wasn't even planning on including the new chosen, but then I thought it wasn't fair, like... the original chosen are mostly Tai's friends, we needed TK's friends as well. And so that's how it all started with this chapter.

Now, I feel SO spoiled. I got SO many reviews. I do backflips! XD For the usual personalized thank you notes:

**Hakion n' Xubose:** I'm sorry, I won't discuss anything anymore. Por cierto, sé muy bien que soy una verga, pero gracias de todas maneras. I'm glad to see you're doing good man, you know you're my bro and I'm happy you keep up the support. Gracias, carnal.

**koorimechick:** I know! Oldman rocks my socks! Best Drac rendition ever! I'm not obsessed or anything but it's nice to find someone that agrees with me! XD Now... yes they're very cute, but like I told someone else, this story is not in chronological order. I don't even know how old they are. It just means that at _that_ particular moment they still weren't making the bed creak or anything like that. I'm glad you like it girl. You know you is the SHIT!

**KoumiLoccness: **Yo! I dunno what you talkin' about, g. I only know about one yaoi couple, taikeru... every other couple has been straight so far. But yeah I'm with you man, ppl really should look into other stuff, plenty more than takari and sorato and that stuff. Glad to know u likez the Meems!

**Mattpuppy:** I'm SO very grateful that you took the time to review my story, even if it was only to chapter four. I'm glad you think it's amusing so far. I know I've had a few mishaps but I think I'm learning and trying to keep my style clean. The grammar erros I've seen... I've just been to lazy to correct them. For the punctuation, I don't like over using it either, but I think it's necessary because of the narrative. You know I love your style and I'm overjoyed that you took time to read this.

**yaoi-fangirl808:** LOL, yup the bottom question is a MUST. I'm glad you liked Mimi, she rocks, definitely my favorite girl in the series, though I loved them all. And yeah, she'll get her own eventually, it's just that Iz has the worst case of performance anxiety I've seen. Lol Thanks for the support.

**PurpleLeopard: **First of all, hi! Nice to see you finally left a review, thank you for that! Also, I'm glad you think it's good. Now, to answer your questions: I haven't decided as of yet, but I doubt anyone will be _completely_ against them, they are their friends after all, and making them into some kind of awful persons would be major OOCness, that I can't allow. Yes Tai and TK are getting chapters of their own. I lol'd when I read the last question, but I think you'll find your answer if you read this chapter.

Well long as intro as usual. Enter Yolei!

* * *

"Not to worry, I think masturbation is very healthy.

It is a form of self discovery and a powerful asset in freely exploring one's sexuality…"

The creepy granny on TV scares me. I don't know whose idea was it to put an 80 year old woman in a sex-ed tape. My grandma doesn't even _say_ vagina. Triple X rated Mrs. Doubtfire. I shiver.

"May I please go to the restroom?" I beg my teacher. How am I ever going to have sex or masturbate with that woman in my head? I'll get back at them.

"Yes you may, Miss Inoue. But don't take too long." Miss Mori says as I get the fuck out of there. I swear I'll make out with the first boy that comes my way just to check and see I'm not scarred for life.

'Don't take too long' she says. Like I care, I'm still a straight 'A' student, she ain't got nothin' on me!

I giggle. I am cute. I really am. Anyway… bathroom, since there's nothing better to do. I pull out my mobile and start texting my bf. I'm in dire need to kiss him. And he being in other school, in other friggin' city sorta makes it hard.

But well… he's sweet to me and I love him. I miss him so much right now! Damn that old granny!

My mobile rings: 'me too'. Aw. I love him! Even if he's younger than me, he's really sweet and mature. I might've had to slap him around a couple of times before but I'm pretty sure I'll have him tamed by New Year's Eve.

Perhaps I could hang out at the old computer room… I haven't been up there in a while. Not since the whole adventure deal. That was fun for sure. It's scary how many close calls we had, and it's even scarier that we were too naïve to really notice.

I'm sure there's something in YouTube that's worth watching. Those crazy westerners are so much fun. Some are creepy though… quite the freak show. We have more of a taste when it comes to humor here.

Naw, who I am I kidding? But we do have better production; same results, slightly more elaborated jokes.

Oh my God! I just had the most awful flashback… Radiohead's **so** weird. I'm still trying to figure out that Paranoid Android video… the lengths that some people would go to prove a point… sheesh.

There's a poster on the wall. Another programming contest… I love those! If I can convince Kenny-boy not to enter this time I'm sure I'll win.

I miss Ken.

I hate my life right now… I hate that pervert granny.

I stop. Come to think about it I don't know where I'm going… that computer room is back at elementary school. I don't know where my head is today.

This is going to be one of those days.

What's the point of having a boyfriend if you're not going to see him? Or, come to think of it, what's the point of having a boyfriend?

You spend too much time and energy dating. I don't care too much about what anyone might say, I don't think being single is bad. But… like, how can you know for sure?

I mean… when I really think about it, I had known Ken for five minutes at most and I was already crushing **so** hard on him; makes me wonder if I ever really liked him in the first place.

I hate this grey top. I just couldn't find my cerulean one…

_Crap!_

I have to do groceries today and I forgot the effin' list.

I feel like screaming so I sit down instead, I don't care to be sitting in the hallway on the floor.

I hear half choked laughter and loud _shhhhhhh_ sounds.

I turn to look and I see the _perfect couple_, the lovebirds, the eternal boyfriends… just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, live comes and spits in my face.

They don't see me, but then you can't really see much sucking face the way they were.

This part of the school is pretty much empty at this hour.

They enter a classroom and shut the door behind them. I cannot begin to describe how much I want to poke their eyes out.

I can't get Ken to skip classes to take me for lunch on a Friday, now these two are going to get it on in the school?

I'm a nice girl. I am.

I don't do drugs, I've never gone home pregnant and I get good grades, so why is life out to get me?

I start playing puzzles in my mobile, trying not to listen the muffled moans and laughs coming from the room they're in.

For some odd reason I don't move.

I'm so mad at TK right now; he has no right to be happy when he's this much of a slut.

Tai… I think I respected him. But this… it's disgusting.

I get up, put my phone away and walk to the door.

Moans, joyous, ecstatic moans.

I snap the door open. TK is on his back on a table holding onto Tai with arms and legs. Tai holds him by the waist burying his face on his neck.

They looked beyond shocked as they see me. I'm more shocked than they are, but not because of what they're doing, but because I'm not shocked at all.

"Did I break your concentration?" I ask in a voice that's not my own.

They let go off each other, Tai pulls his pants up and helps TK do the same.

Both of them face the floor, beat red.

"You guys really disgust me." I'm having a bitch fit.

Tai winces a bit. TK looks at me dumbfounded.

"What's the matter, Tai? Can't you afford a room anymore? Or are you just a sleaze and need to get caught just to get off?"

Tai looks at me confused now, a little insulted and definitely angry. TK looks at me with a frown, and he starts to make his way to me.

"And you're just a little slut, TK. And you're a two-faced jerk too. Why not let everybody know, huh? Why pose as an angel when you like to screw around? I fucking hate that you're both such **guys**!!! It's so typical; you don't care about anything but what you want! Well that's **fine! **Just keep that sort of crap in a can; we don't all need to know the workings of your pricks!"

TK holds me. I scream and curse and kick and scream. He doesn't let go.

Tai stays back while I break down and TK holds me and shushes me kindly.

"My dad's cheating on my mom." I confess finally between sobs.

My crying gets worse. I feel relieved that I finally said it out loud, and I also regret doing it. Now there's no way around it, there's no way of not knowing.

I want to say so much now, I want to tell TK the whole story, I want to tell him how much I hate him, how I wanted to snap my dad's neck when I saw him with that girl all over him.

But I can't, I just can't.

There's no need to either. TK holds me a little tighter and strokes my back lightly. As soon as I get a hold of myself realization hits me:

I'm a horrible person.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of that…" I apologize facing the floor, letting go of him.

"It's okay. You were just having an off day. We don't mind, do we, Tai?" TK sounds calm, and even if I still can't look up I know he's smiling.

Tai stutters for a second before he agrees with him. "Not at all, I had a very similar reaction the other day with a waiter. He took forever to get out food and when he finally brought it, it was cold and I had to ask ten times for ice… In any case I'm sorry you had to see us, it mustn't have been pleasant."

The waiter story makes me wonder if he's being a smartass or if he's just nervous.

I look up and see them both in front of me, standing side by side.

I feel self-conscious right now.

"Let's call it even and never talk about this ever again… please?" I beg.

"Fine with me!" Tai says a little too quickly. He's a nice guy; we're just not that close… I can tell he feels just as awkward as me.

"Will you be alright, though?" TK asks me a little concerned.

I nod.

"I have to go now. I've been gone for too long now and I'm technically still in the bathroom." An excuse, thank God.

"Good, you do that, we need to go, TK has to make dinner for his mom tonight and I think I'll take a bath and drown if I'm really lucky!" Tai says chuckling pathetically, blushing slightly.

I try and smile, but I think I grimace instead.

"Bye!" I turn around and leave, practically start jogging.

Yet I feel relieved deep within all shame. I still want earth to just open up and swallow me whole, but I took a load off.

Thanks to them, especially to TK.

They are the greatest scapegoats ever.

I reach my classroom's door.

At least Granny's sex-ed tape is the least of my concerns now.

* * *

Forgive any OOCness in this chapter, I'm not too familiar with Yolei, she just strikes me as loud and random but also as a nice and smart girl so I worked around that.

Hoped you liked it!

Thank you for reading, Zolin. (formerly known as Tlallicoatl)


	9. Ken

_Man do I like to be dramatic!_

I promised myself I'd make one last update before christmas... So I had to do it on Christmas eve of course xD

For the usual thankyou notes:

Mizuki hikari:I will do Cody next, I bet it will be interesting... so interesting in fact not even I know what I'll write! XD That's why I've been doing the others first... But I'm glad you'll like it, thanks for reviewing.

Akiino: My darling TinaKat, I'd wondered what had happened to you... I'm SO glad to have you back and I'm even more glad that you loved the last chapters, I've put a lot of effort into them. LOL, I'm sorry about insulting TK so much but, like you said, she was just too caught up in her own problems to care, but hey! That's what friends are for, to forgive and forget, lords knows it shouldn't've been easy on her to witness the show she did. Both of them... XD

koorimechick: I love you. You have been the most supportive person of all and I love you!!!! XD I'm so glad you liked last chapter, I was really nervous about doing it wrong, but thankfully, if you guys liked it, I landed on my feet. I'll take this opportunity to announce that this fic, girl, this is for you, from the bottom of my heart, you, in specific, helped me through a rough patch.

Hakion n' Xubose: Carnal... ¿qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya? I love you, man. You know that. You also know that we'll get through it all man. This chapter in particular, is as much for you as it is for me.

PurpleLeopard: LOL Nevermind that, it's good that you reviewed in the first place. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the pairing even if you'd prefer Daisuken or whatever it's called, Hollah at you girl!

KoumiLoccness: Brah... I can't understand have of what you say half of the time, but damn it I love you! I appreciate your support and comments and that you've sticked through this whole thing with me man. You a gent, homeboy. Stay classy.

PrincessJaded: Get over yourself and your hate for Koumi... it's not about them. I love you for your support and I'm fucking grateful to have you as a reader. Your opinion, it matters to me. I love you, and you're the second person to say I didn't fuck Miyako up so... woot!

Thank you to all who reviewed, this is my most personal chapter as of yet... I've been going through a really REALLY rough patch in my life and seeing all the support from you guys... it was overwhelming. It's funny the little places you find strenght and dignity. You guys were that for me, and for that I'm forever grateful. i love you all.

Ken became my little escape goat because of his remorse and dark past. But I think I managed to bing myself, and Ken, hopefully, redemption.

(The trick to making heads or tails of this thing, is the past tense, and present. Try and focus, you'll get the hang of it quickly.... I hope)

KEN!

_

* * *

Never again_

My head feels like it's growing a second skull and my stomach it's bubbling up like it is some sort of soft drink.

I'm thirsty, nauseous, and my whole body aches; my head is just the worst of it all.

I have no will to move at all. If it wasn't for this severe case of hangover I would almost be comfortable here.

Being tangled up on the same bed with Tai and TK would be unbearably awkward had I not lost my dignity already.

My headache is awful but I'm still remembering bits and pieces of how it all went down yesterday.

I was just having an off day; I can't blame it on anything in particular. It had just been another day, not too bad, not too good.

Perhaps that was it, such an uneventful day wasn't enough to get me through a day without having to spend time inside myself.

I was pissed off, so that meant Yolie and Davis were out, I couldn't just tell them how I felt, it wasn't they're burden to bear.

I couldn't have ever brought myself to tell them anything. I mean… they shouldn't worry about me.

That's how I ended up at the lovebird's place. They weren't really my friends but they were intimate enough to put up with me.

Or maybe I was just too tired and too desperate and I truly wanted help. It doesn't matter now.

Tai starts fidgeting and squirming, I'm sure his headache must be as bad as mine. TK is practically comatose and wouldn't wake up even if Tai slapped him around, but it's nice to see how Tai, pale as he looks, still tries to be gentle while untangling himself from this human knot we've all formed.

"You're head is killing you." It's not a question but I still nod, it hurts like hell. "You'll get used to it." He smiles and me and, while dead seems like bliss right about now, I smile back at him. "I'll go fix us something to eat. We'll be needing coffee, a shitload of coffee."

I croak my gratitude and continue to lie next to his better half.

I remember TK's expression when he opened the door to their apartment. I just can't figure out what it was, perhaps it was disgust and pity, or sympathy and compassion. He knew before I did that entering his home would be a decisive day in my live.

I just remember fragments of the small talk Tai tried to establish a second after he greeted me. But I remember perfectly what I said after he stopped talking. "You made a second perfect couple." I said.

"What?" I think that's what they asked, although it was more of an interjection. Even while confused they were still a unit and they were still better than me.

"Mimi and Izzy, Yolie told me you guys made that happen…"

"Well that's a mouthful right there."

"… She also told me you helped her cope with his father's… indiscretion…"

"Ken, I'm not a psychic but judging from your tone you're taking this out of context."

"… I guess it only make sense they all came to you; especially her. It pisses me off that she only told me about the whole situation 4 days ago and she told you, when? At least 3 months ago. I can't blame her, I couldn't have possibly helped her, and I don't tell her anything either so I guess it doesn't make me her confident. I'm just her boyfriend, whatever that means."

They made no sound. They just sat there together, and waited for me to go on; it insulted me how much better they were.

"So I've come to ask you: What's it like? Being a good boyfriend; being happy; being better? I mean there has to be a reason for all this; something that I just can't comprehend. How is it that you are so happy?"

They sat on their sofa in complete silence; Tai was the one that went for the whisky, while TK told me to continue. Tai handed me the glass filled with the spirit drink and I didn't want to hesitate; I received the glass.

"We had a fight." I said with my voice breaking and my mouth cotton-dry. "And I actually wanted to participate in this one. Our fights usually happen because I'm too introverted. She's always complaining I don't talk to her, not really; this time, however, I wanted to take an active role in this whole row situation that is transforming into routine. I felt awful things come to my head; insults forming in my head, things that I knew I'd regret saying the very instant I finished speaking. But, of course, I didn't utter a single word… I'm driving her away."

I took another gulp, Tai joined me and we continued drinking, TK looked more reserved but took another large zip from his drink. This continued for hours.

Tai comes back with three large mugs of coffee for us smiling, his face is shiny and slightly reddened and all his pores exude the stench of booze; I gather I must be in exactly the same conditions.

I realize I haven't even detached myself from TK, who is still completely out of it. I stare at him for a second; recollection of our history together.

"Thinks don't look so pretty in the light of day, huh?" Tai asks handing me the coffee.

I smile and shake my head despite my intense headache. "That's not it… I'm just still trying to process what happened last night. I do feel bad about imposing my problems on you like that, I'm sorry."

"You're our friend, even if we wanted to kick you out, which I did, up until TK elbowed me in the gut, we couldn't just leave you to your luck." I think I'm growing fond of Tai, he has an endearing quality to be honest, and he did brave through one of the worse nights in my life with me.

He shakes TK firmly, and calls out to him. TK rubs his eyes and yawns heavily before focusing on Tai. He takes the mug from Tai and gives him a kiss. "I'll help with the pancakes." TK says after a few seconds in silence.

The coffee is comforting and warm, as this whole situation is for me. I stand up and follow them to the kitchen.

"So, how are you feeling?" TK asks me with a smile; his hangover is probably as bad as ours.

"I'm feeling better I guess, last night was intense… Thanks you, guys, for everything." They shrug it off as nonchalantly as they let me in last night.

I'm not quite sure how or when was it that all three of us ended up in Tai's bedroom. All I remember is that we were too intoxicated to care about the closeness of our bodies, or to have any sense of inhibition or modesty.

Perhaps that is why I clung to them as I sobbed and cried; perhaps that is why they didn't shove me away. I heard someone say alcohol reveals one's true character and personality, last night the lovebirds, as they are called in our group these days, showed me how clear and honest they are. They stayed classy, with the exception of slight motor control loss and acute stubbornness.

It was that stubbornness that drove them both to keep pushing all my buttons until I finally broke down and said for the very first time, even to myself, what was really bothering me.

I still felt guilty, and unworthy of love.

My personal vendetta against myself hadn't ended years ago as I thought originally. I still felt responsible for Sam's death; remorse over what I had done as the Emperor still haunted me.

It ultimately didn't matter what I thought about it; it didn't matter that my mind and reason told me I was not to be blamed, that I couldn't be held responsible for my actions, that keep punishing myself would get me nowhere.

My heart, if that's what it was, wasn't satisfied. They sat there, listening to me, handing me tissues and refilling my glass.

Then they forced me to mourn, TK was the one that held me, his voice slightly slurred, and he told me the following: "You gotta lean to say 'uncle', Ken. You're not pissed at yourself, you're really just sad; don't you think it's been enough punishment?"

Tai looked at me and said: "Did I ever tell you the story about how Kari almost died when we were kids? You've probably heard it before. What you haven't heard is what it did to me in terms of how I saw myself... I was convinced it was my fault, even if I was just a kid as well that didn't know any better, and I tried to make it up to her, I made it my mission to become the greatest brother ever. And while it did help me have a great relationship with Kari, it started to translate into every other aspect of my life. I wasn't just the greatest brother, I was the greatest.

"Needless to say I fell short at pretty much everything, except maybe soccer. I started pushing me harder and harder, and no one knew about it, it wasn't anybodies business, but whenever I fell short to my expectations, I was my harshest judge. It came to a point where I started compromising not just me but all my friends and dear ones. Until one day I couldn't take it anymore. Izzy was the one that heard me and stood by me. I cried and said everything out loud, every guilt that I felt, all the hate and anger I felt.

"It helped me, I started focusing on achieving what I wanted instead of what I thought I needed to become. I grew up… but eventually I was doing the same things. I felt driven to be the best again, and I felt like shit whenever I couldn't. It was my coach who finally said to me that I should go to a shrink, if you can believe it, but he also suggested that I should make a prayer to Kami, to help me keep my eyes open. I think he meant it as a joke, but I took his advice."

Tai never finished telling me whether or not he had took his coach advice, maybe because he lost his train or thought, or maybe because he was simply too drunk. But it made me realize something… as better than me as I thought Tai to be; he had his own remorse and was driven by it to become better, just like me.

"Ken we all have dramatic stories, my parents divorced and my family was split in half. We all make mistakes Ken, but it is important to at least try and forgive ourselves. We have forgiven you for what you did as the Emperor, why do you keep punishing yourself? You are worthy of love because you're a really great and sweet guy." TK was still close to me in a manner that would have been uncomfortable if it happened in any other scenario.

"I think Tai said it best, I still feel alone, I still long for a family and I'm still afraid my life is going to come crumbling down like it has many times before, but then I stop myself, and remember that that is my history, but not forcibly my fate. And I remember to smile, to try and work harder and to meditate and find peace Ken. It's the only way we make it through our shit together. Tai and I… we're far from perfect."

Tai felt asleep midway through TK's little speech, after a few minutes of silence I fell asleep, trying to move wasn't important anymore, and somewhere along one of the harshest moments of my life, I had made a bond with them… I didn't care to move.

"No thanks required, buddy." Tai says with a smile as he serves me a stack of pancakes.

It is a pretty uneventful breakfast, we eat in silence and I can't help to notice that it is not awkward at all. They're my friends but it's more than that. I feel comfortable inside my own skin too.

I no longer feel trapped in my past. And I also know now that it will never fully go away either, but that there are ways to help me through it too; and that I have friends to help me through it all.

I learn my lesson watching the perfect couple. Maybe it's faith and spirituality, maybe it's psychotherapy, maybe it's their love for one another or maybe it's all of those things.

I decide I will go to Yolei and make love to her next time I see her, I decide I will talk more, it helps me remain sane.

And I decide that above all I won't allow my past to become my present.

_Never Again_

_

* * *

_

Happy Holidays!

I dunno if you even have any set of beliefs or not, but what I love about this season, is that people try and put all shit and remorse and anger behind and come together in peace and harmony. I think that is worth shitloads. Even if it is only for this season.

I'll try to make an update before New Year, but if I don't see you, taking Truman's great example. May all your wishes come true, may you find happiness and contentment, may you find joy and love in your life.

May the bad become good, and the good unbeatable.

Zolin.


	10. Iori

Took me long enough.

I mean... what's 8 months between friends, right? wrong, so SO wrong, I'm SORRY people. I wish I had an excuse other than writer's block and iddleness but I don't. Truth is, this chapter was a bitch to write, I didn't know this character well, so I was frightened of butchering him. But then I got a much needed hand from koorimechick, to whom I dedicate this story once more. Love ya, homegirl.

I know most readers have probably lost interest or forgotten all about this, God knows I understand, but I for one, love tradition, so here goes:

Random Reader: I'm much obliged to you. Truth is your review was the last straw. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and torturing myself for not continuing. But, that aside, I appreciate your time. I more than appreciate your comments, I'm flattered that you were able to see through the odd pairing and appreciate the story. The bunny sends his regards too.

Gamer4Life89: Thank you so SO much for your review. I mean, WOW, what you said made my day, no kidding. I thank you especially for the character bit, I do try to don't go too OCC and it's nice to hear that my efforts are paying out. Thank you so much!

Hakion n' Xubose: Gracias, hermano. Out of all your reviews that was by far the most useless one, but I still love you! Camara, pivote y rin!

koorimechick: NO MORE SLASH FOR YOU GIRL! XD No Ken is not tapping the lovebirds or viceversa. And thanks for the review too. Yeah making love does mean something, it's a life asserting action. It's prove that you want and decide to move on and live. I didn't feel sad for Ken at the end, but if I made you feel anything at all, I'm happy!

Akiino: Your words made MY month. I'm glad that you are... or rather were enjoying this, and I can't thank you enough for the cheese. Cheese is what I live for. I'm glad you found poor Ken's dark tortured soul to be truthful. I don't think he truly is that unhappy, but I was feeling like shit, and he was the only scapegoat I could use. You have a place in my heart.

LoveDrunk: thank you for that concentrated dose of win! I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapters, and I did continue, it just took me 9 months...

Finally thank you to all people out there that are STILL reading this and that are still adding this to their favorites. It gave me strenght!

It took me nine month and it's quite an ugly baby, but here he is: CODY!

* * *

I've never cared for wrestling. And I'm assuming that it is against the rules in simulated medieval combat.

What I'm pretty much certain is that neither TK nor Davis care for that at the moment.

Friendly rivalry taken to stupid extremes, that's what I'd like to say, however this happens more often than not.

The tournament organizers gave it a rest once they understood TK and Davis weren't going to stop anytime soon, and also once they stopped damaging the so called weapons.

"You're going down. Now say 'uncle'." Davis demands as he attempts to take TK on a Nelson hold.

"Keep the hold with steady pressure on his neck and mind your face this time!" Ken couches as TK tries to snap his head back to try and hit Davis in the face… again.

Shockingly this time TK fails and we all start to see he's in a lot of strain. I try to let them go at it and stay out of it to keep it fair, but Ken broke the rules anyway.

"TK, I want you to interlock your fingers and put them in your forehead to counter the stress on your neck" I holler.

He follows my instructions, though Davis doesn't make it very easy for him. Ken glares at me and shakes his head but says nothing.

"Now lean down, take a step to your left and one back behind his legs." I instruct harshly.

TK manages to do what I told him with acceptable prowess. The match is now his and he knows it.

"Davis let him go now!" Ken shouts.

"Fuck no!" Davis retorts, determined to win this for whatever reason I truly don't get.

"Take it home now, TK!" I cheer for him. Despite my best attempt I'm excited to see the end of this.

TK takes a hold of Davis's pants and lifts him up from the floor only to toss him to the side. Davis hits the ground hard with his back. As he turns to get up, TK sits on his back and takes a hold of both his arms.

Davis struggles a bit but gets caught in a camel clutch and taps out in less than a minute.

TK's nose is bleeding and Davis' lip is cut. I dare to say we are all rather content with this outcome.

"Better luck next time, Davis. You're alright for a rookie."

I find myself smiling over something this foolish and I can't help but to feel a little self conscious.

"Up yours, blondie. The only reason you won is because you got a better coach than I do." Davis says being oddly gracious about defeat.

"Well fuck you too, my man." Ken says and playfully punches Davis in the arm.

"Can't argue about that," TK says and looks at me with a grin, "Cody's badass."

We take a minute for them to catch their breaths.

It's our tradition now to get together and do something stupid like this. It helps us all stay in touch, and recently I've begun to perceive they don't see me as a kid anymore, that in their minds I've become one of the guys as well.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. As wrong as many of the things they do seem to me at first, or as wrong as the things they do actually are, I've learned to be more open about it and I've even began enjoying it. Truth is, I look forward for our next meeting the second the current one is over.

" So listen, guys, we gotta go. We're gonna catch a movie." Davis says.

"Yeah, Kari finally gave up and agreed to date this guy, but she won't do it alone so she asked Yolei and me to come along." Ken adds smugly, and Davis jabs him in the ribs.

"Have fun then." I say after chuckling, banging our knuckles together.

"Don't let Davis slobber all over Kari then!" TK shouts as they walk away. Davis turns around and flips TK off. We laugh.

TK sighs and I look at him, "So what now?"

TK shrugs. "I dunno, wanna grab a bite?"

I nod and we started walking out of the park were they held the expo for LARP and start heading for the usual café we usually go after this sort of meetings.

"How lame are we that we still have playdates?" TK asks.

"Very, but I look forward to them to be completely honest."

"Yeah, me too. Though it'd be nice to get through one of these things without bleeding."

"At least you guys learned how to stop before killing each other."

"We've definitely matured, we don't hit below the belt anymore."

"You should let me teach you kempo."

"Naw… what if Ken trained him? The last thing we need is better tools to hurt each other."

"How's your nose, by the way?"

"Fine, it's my neck that's killing me. Davis really had me there, if you hadn't helped me he would've owned me, and then there'd be no living with him."

"I don't get how it is Kari agreed to go out with him. Davis' a nice guy and all, but she never seemed to be into him, she just teased him for the fun of it."

"I know, right? But he won her over finally. He begged so hard and for so long that she started liking him, and then he had this sort of depression where he stopped chasing her completely. Kari started missing him, she spoke to Tai about it, that later spoke to Davis about it and: tadda! They're a unit now. Kari's a total ball buster, but she loves Davis, I know that fo' sho."

"I heard that's like your new thing: playing matchmakers."

"Is it disapproval I hear coming out of your mouth, sensei?"

"You're my friend and I care about you. I trust you and I've learned that I shouldn't judge you upfront, that you almost always have good reasons for everything you do but…"

"Speak up before you really piss me off, Cody".

"Fine. What you're doing is dishonorable. You're making fools out of yourselves parading out the way you are. I don't care about what other people do with their lives but you're my friends. I didn't say anything because I thought it would pass, but as your friend I tell you it is wrong. You're bringing shame to your family, to your name; you're a joke to everyone that sees you together. It's not that they accept you, you simply entertain them. And it's gone on long enough, TK.

"I get that you might've been curious about this, that you and Tai were confused. But enough is enough. It is because I'm your friend and because I care that I'm telling you this: nothing good ever comes out of this path your walking. It's only disease and hate. Is that really something you want to be a part of? A sick freak show? I'll be your friend no matter what, but I think there's no point for you to keep this mockery of love going."

Hurt flashes in TK's eyes for a second. He closes his eyes and he seems sad. I don't like seeing him like this, but someone needed to tell him this; someone needed to get some sense into him. He sighs and looks at me with a kind expression.

"I feel sorry for you, Cody. That you're so entirely imprisoned by all those ideas and rules that aren't even yours at all. I feel sorry that you haven't stop judging me, because that just really means you're still judging yourself. But what I feel sorry about the most is that your heart is so tied down by your own head that you don't recognize love and you don't have an inch of compassion… especially for yourself. I'd say I forgive you for this, but truth is I can only wish that someday you understand that this is not about me or Tai, that this has nothing to do with honor. I hope you do get that one day."

I can feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears, I don't make any attempt to stop the tears from falling. He is gone now, I hope only for now. I really hope I didn't damaged anything between us, at least not permanently.

I can help but wonder why I feel so regretful all of the sudden, I know it is not because of what just happen. It is also not because it was I who really got hurt in the end.

Perhaps he is right, perhaps I'm too hard still. Perhaps I never stop being hard. This awful feeling in my chest reminds me once more that I've failed myself, that it was I in the end that brought dishonor to himself by judging a friend.

Throughout my life I've learned that I'm my own worst enemy, as well as my most trusted ally. And thus, TK words are what are really tearing me up now. What if I were to have a little more compassion for myself? Do I even dare?

* * *

Don't kill me if you guys didn't like it, I promise the final chapters will come soon. Cody was being a little bitch, and so I had to kill him, I dunno if I got his personality right because back in the day he didn't have one! But I tried. I tried SO SO hard!

Love you all!


	11. Takeru

Let's start by apologizing and being sincere.

I've had this preped and ready for 5 months, but I've been holding out for more reviews. I know it seems like a bad thing to do, but I get discouraged when people don't take 30 seconds to put something idiotic like: "ZoMg, Update soon, w_w" or something heartfelt. Because it's important to me.

That being said I DO appreciate all the people story-watching this and adding it to your favs.

koorimechick: I'm sorry I called it ugly, you know I get a little psycho after creation. And Cody was a BITCH to write, you know all about that. I'm glad you made me see the beauty in it, and I love that you enjoyed it. I ADORE the fact that I did better than you thought I'd do. And I just love that you're my homegirl. I love you, babe!

KoumiLoccness: Yeah, I know what you be saying. But she don't review here no more, so, no biggy. I'm glad you liked it though man, and, like always thank you SO FUCKING MUCH for the support.

espanamazing: You made me feel MUCH better, thanks, and I will help myself on the cheese. I'm glad you still like this, Axis Power Hetalia is a great political comedy disguised as... well Hetalia. I like it too, but I don't see me writing anything in that fandom. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer. I 3 U

ace: zOMG! I updated lulz. herp derp yerp

dyke: Thanks dollface, you're a total gentleman, cos.

A little warning. This may be my most OOC character to date, if it is, I'm terribly sorry. I tried my best to work the cheese around their personalities, but sometimes you just gotta bend it a little.

Without further presentations: The Angel Boy!

* * *

I thought I'd feel better, I swear I did.

I thought that if I took control this time, that if I was the one leading, I wouldn't feel used and betrayed anymore…

As it turns out that isn't the case.

I can't believe I get my ego get the best of me, now I'm just as much an asshole as he is.

Why did it have to be him?

I just…

I wanted it to be real so bad. I wanted him so bad I let it happen, it's my own fault.

I'm trying to convince myself that I'm hung-over instead of depressed.

And I can't help smiling when I remember last night… it felt so right.

I hate my stupid heart for feeling like that.

I feel tears stinging the back of my eyes and I want to say I'm crying out of rage.

I want to make myself believe that I was a fool, that I would act differently if given the chance… but I wouldn't.

I would do it all over again, knowing I'd feel this shitty, I'd do it again.

I remember exactly when it started.

I remember exactly the way his eyes squinted slightly as he let out a big stupidly charming belly laugh. I remember watching his expression and listening to him gasp in between laughs. I remember thinking his was the most beautiful laugh I've seen. It belonged on a child, not on the young man he was.

He looked so free and enthused. He looked beautiful. He looked perfect.

I was beside him in the seat of the theater. _He's got me._

Before that moment, he had been a great friend, an excellent leader, a superb athlete, a brother figure, a guide and guardian, and, admittedly, a hottie.

In those few seconds he transformed before me into the person I had to spend my life with.

He wasn't trying to be funny, or to seduce me. He laughed… how fuckin' unfair to me that was! I didn't stand a chance at all, really.

There goes a whole year of my life chasing after him, going to his soccer games, going to the movies, playing games, dining out, making small talk and also speaking heart to heart.

I can't help chuckling… I mean, a whole fucking year I spent becoming his best friend to get that one chance.

I got exactly what I wished for: a chance. The fucking waterworks switch on again.

I hoped I'd get to have him hold me, and getting the chance to kiss him and just be together like we were that night…

I should've hoped for him to fall for me and be my boyfriend and marry me and get a dog and all those stupid little clichés that I didn't even dare to wish for. Maybe then I wouldn't be clutching my pillow sobbing like a sap.

My laugh hurts my ears. How can I mock myself like this?

I still can't believe I didn't stop him that night on the party. I mean… FUCK!

I'd heard that laughing through tears was supposed to be nice, but I guess I got it backwards, 'cause somehow smiling like I am hurts more than the tears do.

I'm such a moron! I mean he was obviously drunk, I could smell the booze on him, shit I could taste it on every kiss.

The fucking party was a dud; probably why we ended up together in what's-his-face bedroom.

He just kissed me, and I kissed him right back.

I was on such a high that I took his absent nod and slurred _sure_ for a firm answer to my question: are you sure you wanna do this?

I had never been kissed like that before. He was so slow and playful. I never knew making out could be so much fun.

If I close my eyes I can still feel his hands on me, as if they were burnt on my skin.

I feel his hot breath on my neck; I feel the moisture of his mouth on my shoulders, my earlobe, my chin and all over my chest.

I can smell the scent of beer and whisky intoxicating me too every time he sucked on my tongue. The scent of his hair; the slight musk mixed with aftershave were getting me high.

And his hands, roaming free under my shirt, before they finally decided to take it off. The way his hands made their way to my butt and lifted me so I was straddling his lap.

Even the most embarrassing moment where I came just as he was starting to grope me over my shorts, the way he laughed and cuddled me, completely ignoring his own erection pressed against my thigh.

He was such a gentleman that night, he was everything I would've expected him to be, he made me stop before we got too far, and he even walked me home. Shit… I was on cloud nine, grinning like a fool just reimagining the whole night in my head, too afraid to try and reach for all the parts of my body his hands and mouth had claimed, too frightened it would somehow wear off…

Unfortunately for me I know now they never will wear off.

It's cruel how life can take you from heaven to hell in the same day.

When I went to see him the morning after, the guy I had been with the night before – the gentle, caring, loving, playful drunk-out-of-his-mind guy – was gone. Instead before me I had a diminished pathetic version of my love say to me that he didn't mean any of it, that he was drunk, that it was all just a night on the tiles, a one-nighter.

Looking back on it, I am rather proud of how I handled myself.

I didn't burst into tears like I wanted to, I didn't beg and crawl like a big part of my wanted to.

No, I just looked him straight in the eye and I assured him that I didn't have one-nighters with my friends, and as such he had ceased to be just that to me.

I spend half the summer avoiding him; weeping half of the time and moping the other half.

It's a bitch that my best friend's also his sister. After a moment's shock, she held me and lent me her shoulder. She also chewed him out, as she later told me.

It was just three days ago that I finally found the strength to go out and move on and get over it. That is until last night's party. It was one of my brother's gigs after parties so we were all invited.

I only doubted going at first, but then, like the idiot I am I let my hurt pride get the best of me and decided that not only would I go, I would use him just the way he had done to me.

And I did.

He was so bashful around me when he saw me there, he seemed so very small as he looked at me and begged me to forgive him. It took all of me not to break and just give in again.

Instead I offered him another drink and got him to relax. Before I knew it he was hugging me by the waist and trying to kiss me again. So I did what I had planned to do in the first place, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the apartment's bathroom.

I locked the door and made him sit on the toilet; I took off his shirt rather violently and I started doing to him exactly what he had done to me that other night.

I took the time to explore his body as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and started making a path from his neck down, biting down on his neck, ears and lower lip while I stroked his chest and pinched his nipples. I soaked up all of his moans and gasps as he trembled beneath me. I had retaken my pride and dignity, I thought foolishly.

I undid his jeans and immediately slid my hand inside it to start jerking him off. I started making out with him once again, biting down on his lower lip and pulling his hair every now and then. I made sure to leave a large hickey on his neck; I wanted to mark him just as he had done to me.

It didn't take too long before he came in my hand and, as bad as I wanted to keep going, I got off of him and just wiped my hands off on the towel by the sink.

I walked out: out of the bathroom, out of the guy's apartment, out of the party, out of my fucking mind. I felt as though I had exacted my vengeance when all I really did was give a double-fisted guy a hand job.

By the time I got home all of the power-trip high had worn off and I was back to feeling miserable.

My mom left me alone for the most part, she's been kinda awesome really, made me breakfast and stroke my hair the way moms do. Somehow it did help.

I'm pretty sure that with a few years of therapy I can forgive myself, and I'm just as positive that I will never forgive that fucker I happen to be in love with.

I decide I have to get out of this bed, I decide I hate him, and I decide I will never _ever_ allow him to come near me again.

I get my ass to the couch, turn on the TV and hope for clarity to come my way. Just as I find something worth watching that doesn't make me thing of him and want to cut my wrists, I hear an over eager knock on my door.

I'm completely taken aback to see him standing there with the goofiest, cutest grin I've seen plastered on his face. I step outside and close the door behind me.

"Tai… what the heck are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you on a Sunday, I just couldn't wait to see you again." With that he leans over me just as his arms snake around my waist and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"Are you still drunk, Yagami?"

He laughs. I hate it when he laughs, it makes hating him exponentially harder.

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out and watch a movie or somethin'." He leans against the railing with me still in his arms. The thought of throwing his ass over crosses my mind.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well… yeah! I mean, we're together now, right? That's what last night was all about, wasn't it?" He looks at me dead on; those warm, big orbs of chocolate brown completely subdue me.

Unintelligible sounds come out of my mouth and I feel my face heating up, sometimes I _really_ hate being blonde.

He chuckles and kisses me again; my arms start wrapping around him as if my body had a mind of its own. _Fucking traitor._

"I know I was a complete dick to you, and I'm sorrier than you will ever know. I wanted to apologize so bad, but you went out of your way to stay as far away from me as possible. Not being able to see you was driving me up the wall, I just never thought I'd miss you like that. I was sure you hated me and that I had no chance to make you change your mind but then… Last night blew me away, and it suddenly just dawned on me: I love you. Dating just seemed like the next logical step…"

I feel the anger and humiliation I've experience abandon me in a sigh, as much as I intended to cling onto it. I bite my lip and smile, leaning against his chest. I close my eyes and take in that intoxicating smell from previous nights.

"Dinner and a movie too cliché for you?"

I ask looking up to him from his chest.

"A bit yeah, but I'll agree to it as long as you let me pay." He touches his forehead against mine.

"Agreed," I seal the deal with a kiss.

I could hate myself for giving in so easily. I could follow my previous decision to hate him. I could act like a twelve year old and throw a fit. I could let him know that I was just getting even last night.

Or I could use half as much energy of what it would take me to do all those things and be happy with my new boyfriend.

_Never say never._

That phrase had always been annoying to me; it's a pain in the ass.

But in this moment, I'm just so, _so_ happy that it came to bite me in the ass. I allow my pride to be hurt once more, take a deep breath and let it go.

I don't need a self-righteous sense of dignity in the back of my head. I love myself enough to give me a shot on happiness. I love myself enough to give me a shot with Tai.

There's no shame in being easy if you get your prize, and I sure as hell got mine.

* * *

I know I shouldn't justify myself, but I NEEDED love SO SO SO SOS SOS SOSOSOSOSOSO bad that I just had to do this.

I literally was looking for mushy songs to listen to in order to get the proper mood.

I am at ease with my work, and I had fun. If you have even a fraction of the good time I had writing this, I will be VERY happy.

Now, remember to REVIEW, PLEASE, we're on chapter away from the finale, I need this people! It's my fuel!


	12. Taichi

zOMFG! FINALLY!

TWO FUCKING YEARS IN THE MAKING AND IT'S FINALLY DONE! *manly squeal*

Alright, sorry for the mad caps rage, but I feel it was justified, if it wasn't I'm sorry.

Well, I'm so proud of myself, it took me longer than I imagined it would, but hey! it's the first time that I actually see a story to the very end. As ALWAYS much love and gratitude to all of you who read this and fav it, even if you don't review, which is the basic fuel for my ego, and just so you know my ego is directly hardwired with my creativity so...

And for the usual gratitudes (this time there were SO many!):

KoumiLoccness: I'm not so sure if I'm doing "big things" but I sure as hell am trying! Dude, you have been with me since the get go and even though I only ever understood half of what your reviews said, I feel the love! Kudos to you for being legit!

Crimson G: Well, I'm flattered! Like, really really flattered. Third time's the charm right? Much appreciate it, thanks for the encouragement!

Hakion n' Xubose: PUTO! I felt so alone when you didn't review... but we did it, hermano, we did it! Thanks to your nagging and good for nothing comments I came to completion. Tu sabes que te quiero, hijo.

Kiroy: I know! I chose the total underdog of couples, and a yaoi one at that, I thought it would be a nice challenge, and boy! was it ever! I'm thankful for the words of support, I could almost hear the shock in the review: It's actually good, OMG! One that doesn't suck! That, my friend, was praise enough!

Koorimechick: My dear, dear, friend, confident, ex-wife and mother to my hypothetical babies. Words cannot expres what you mean to me and how much I love you and of course this is YOURS, all yours! Yes! TK is a wimp, but we knew that, and YES! he is wise beyond his years and yes it was angsty but, c'mon! he was a teen and it was his first love and Tai was kind of a douche so... I'm happy you KIND OF liked this in the end. I loved the whole; wasn't it as good as I thought it would be air that your review had to it. I guess I'll take what I can get.

Escape my reality: Oh I know! I wouldn't ever wanna be on the end of one of Kari's rants. Getting chewed off by that girl would be like... damn. Yet oddly arousing. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, YES it was angsty, but that was like, ALL the angst that came their way... well, and the acceptance part, but like... all the angst that they cause to themselves... er... I'm gonna stop now! Thanks for reviewing! Let's hope you can escape reality a little more with this chap.

Twilightfairy: Awwww! I'm so PROUD of myself that you stayed up reading this cause you got hooked cause it was just SO SO good! I know you didn't say that, but that's what my ego-filter grasped out of it! XD Well, you did say you loved it, and that the characterizations had been good, and that I had given good perspective on their relationship. So you did kinda say it, right? I love you for taking the time to read it, I hope this is the icing on the cake, or the cherry on the sunday, or whatever other pre-cooked phrase kids are using now a days. LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! (that was me singing)

Espanamazing: Oh! The cheese, the girl with the cheese and the ever-changing penname! I love you! Thank you so, so much for reviewing and faving even though you're not into the fandom anymore. I know I'm old, ridiculous, silly and selfish, but I feel nothing but love and respect for you girl. I'm glad you felt like you could relate with TK, cause, I think, that means you're pretty grown yourself. Petty grudges are a waste of time, energy and joy. Let's all move on and be happy. And if we get what we want, so much the better right? And hopefully you'll feel the same urge to squea loudly, and hopefully, you won't have to hold back this time!

azab: Good you loved Yamato a lot. Good you loved Hikari a lot, and YES, bitch be trippin' balls. Good that you loved Sora a lot, and yes I know, I mean the whole relationship came out of nowhere to begin with , fucking writers. Good you loved Daisuke a lot and Davis is all effed up in the head, but we LOVE him, his our group special boy, and by special I mean borderline retard. Good you loved Jyou a lot and yes the dark theme and edgy fight was so awesome, not because I wrote it, but because it was needed. Good you loved Koushiro a lot, and yes, the love birds are like the best matchmakers ever. Good you loved Mimi a lot, and yes, girl broke my heart, but she got better. Good you loved Miyako a lot. Good you loved Ken a lot, and yes angst = win, and Ken is just buckets of it. Good you loved Iori a lot, and yes Cody was a little bitch but he got what was coming to him and he'll grow from love or something, hopefully. Good you loved Takeru a lot and I'm deeply sorry you had to wait so long for Tai's. Thanks for the awesome support. I love YOU a lot too!

Kuhruru: OMG! YAY! Thank you for reviewing now then! I know, PS3's can be vengeful bitches but thank you for taking the time to review, it means the world to me, really. And THANK YOU for ignoring sore fingers and punching keyboards for me! I really have no words to say just how much it means to me. I hope you'll love this chapter just as much, and do review... please?

Emi: Sí, te entiendo. Yo he tenido muchos momentos así de que: Oh Dios mío! I speak this language! xD Gracias por tomarte la molestía de dejar un review, en serio significo muchísimo para mi.

This story, as always, is for my very own angel. I love you!

Not to excuse myself, but it took me 3 drafts to write Taichi right. I just didn't want to half ass it. I thought you guys deserved my very best, and this is it, hopefully it'll meet your expectations.

My boy: Taichi!

* * *

I wanted to cry yesterday.

I really, _really_ did. But I couldn't…

I can't really know if I was sad, or pissed, or afraid; maybe all of those… maybe.

I know I'm not the smartest dude out there, but I bust my ass real hard. I hate the word _try_; it almost always means failure.

People that never achieve anything spend their lives trying.

Lazy ass fuckers _try_ so they don't have to _do_.

I don't even know how to…

I don't _want_ to know, I failed, I fucked up.

I didn't want to, I did try.

I'm a fucking idiot; a looser.

I hate sitting here feeling sorry for myself but I don't want to stop either.

There's the sound I've been dreading all day. It seems like life can troll too: out of all the days in the year, it couldn't happen just on Tuesday, it had to be now.

… I don't care, but I know _he_ does.

I hear him unlock the door and come in; my chest feels heavy and I can hear my heartbeat booming in my ears. My hands are shaking, my whole body feels tense and my eyes are wide shut.

"Tai?" His voice is both sweet and sour to me right now. "Tai, baby, are you home?"

He sounds so… happy. I take a moment to get a hold of myself before greeting him.

He's at the door of our bedroom; his expression as he sees me is beautiful. Even feeling the way I'm feeling he gets a smile out of me.

Before I know how it came to happen. He is in my arms and my self-pity goes away, but not my shame.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work until the 30th in Osaka." He asks me; his head tilted slightly to the side the way he does… I try to smile but I'm not so sure I pull it off.

"Yeah but…" I sigh. How am I supposed to explain to the single most important person in my life that I'm a looser?

I go back to our bed and sit in the exact same manner I've been sitting for two days: hunched over, my head hanging and my arms limp on top of my legs; the sight of a defeated asshole – me.

He doesn't push me like someone else would. He stands in front of me and waits. I can feel his gaze on me and I don't feel judge or pitied. I know he is still looking at me with his head cocked to the side and the sweet expression of his curious blue eyes.

"It was all a scam. They were just laundering money through us. It's kinda funny when I think about it. I was so sure that I deserved this, y'know?" I look up to him and he's biting his lower lip, the way he does when he's forcing himself to stay silent, and is still looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I actually believed in them, these so called friends that were going to help us unfuck the world. It sounds even stupider when I say it out loud. But see I wanted to believe them; I wanted to believe that I deserved this; that I was good enough to lead such a company. That being a TUFS graduate with a few letters of recommendation would make the world spread their legs for me. And when they interviewed me, I thought they saw a firm, collected leader. They just saw me as the idiot I am, a kid they could dazzle with a fat check, a cool sounding title and a pat in the head. And don't get me wrong, I'm happy that those fuckers got caught, what really fucking tortures me is that I never suspected anything."

My voice is breaking and I'm not trying to fight it, but still I just can't cry.

TK grabs me by the chin firmly and makes me look at him in the eye. He's expression is that you would have when scolding a toddler or a puppy. "Stop being a drama queen."

"How am I supposed to pay for my share of this place now, huh? You wouldn't know this since you're still in TUFS but finding a decent paying job that doesn't make you want to kill yourself is pretty fucking hard. I can't use any of my connections because of this fraud my bosses pulled."

He sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head at me. "Okay, first of all, fuck this place, we'll move if we have to. Second: you can ask your dad for help, you can ask any of my parents for help, you can ask _any_ of our friends and our friend's parents for help too. I'm sure one of them can help you find a well-remunerated job deprived of suicidal tendencies. And third and _most _important of all: you _are_ a firm, collected leader and a graduate to one of Japan's best universities with excellent credentials. You do deserve a cool-sounding position and a big fat check. I get that you're pissed off about what happened, I would be too, I'm sorry that it happened to you, but I don't want to see you moping around feeling sorry for yourself and generally just being a whiny bitch."

Still looking at his sweet and gentle expression I feel my lip quivering and my eyes tear up. I try to look away but his hand on my chin and the look on his eyes don't let me. "TK, I just… I wanted to prove to everybody and to myself that I could do it on my own! I wanted to show the world that I'm my own man. I wanted to see just how far I could go on my own, and for just a few months it felt like I was going to go far, instead I… I really don't want us to move either. You love it here; this has been our home for more than a year now. This is our pad, our shelter, our four walls. I know I can ask for anyone's help but I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want them to look at me with pity or just… Listen, I know I'm being a drama queen, and that this is not the end of the world and whatever fucking bumper sticker phrase you could use right now but I still feel like shit! I know my dad could help me. And I know they would never look down on me. I know they would all be happy to help. I know that all these people love me and would be thrilled to help me and I'm grateful for that but I… I feel like I've let everyone down, I just… I fucked up and I just I failed myself, and I failed _you_ too."

I look down once more and I feel his hand leave my chin. Tears are finally rolling down my face and I take my hands to my hair and I grip it so hard and so tight…

I feel TK move slowly towards me as he gently takes both of my hands into his and away from my head. He straddles my legs until he's resting on my knees. I look up at him and I see him looking at me with such love it makes my heart ache something rotten. He makes me wrap my hands around him and takes my face in his. I let out a sob after he kisses me sweetly. He guides my face to the crook of his neck and holds me tight against his body, his left hand stroking my hair.

I have no idea how long it takes me to stop crying, but thanks to TK I feel the hurt rush through me as he presses his body to mine; almost as if he had opened a valve to my feelings. I don't feel the need to fight it at all with him. Still he doesn't let go of me, and neither do I. Neither do I.

"Tai, baby," – he whispers soothingly in my ear. – "you have certainly not failed me at all. And I promise you: you haven't failed yourself either. You just made a misjudgment of character, and it was an easy one to make at that. I got suckered just like you, and that's ok. We will learn from this, you and me. You don't have to know everything, Tai, nobody expects you to. You're fresh out of university and you are going to fuck up lots of times, as am I." – he snakes his left hand between our bodies and presses it against my chest, over my heart – "You don't have to be the best at everything and win every time, you just need to be Tai. Don't be so hard on yourself, because you didn't let anyone down, least of all me. Papy Michel told me just a few days ago that this is the time to make mistakes. He told me that at our age fucking up is a privilege and an opportunity. And yes, I rolled my eyes and I groaned just like you, but now here with you I know he was right. I trust in you, baby, with all my heart, my body and soul. I just know you're going to make it and be the rock-star, hotshot, demigod business man you wanna be! I have faith in you, Tai, and I am _the_ expert on all hope and faith matters, you know?"

TK finishes with a smile as he lets go of me but stays in my lap. I smile back at him, he says: "There's my champ!" and pinches my nose playfully. I think I'm grinning now.

I kiss TK like I should have done the minute I heard him at the door. For a moment he's like putty in my arms before kissing me back just as fiercely. I can already picture how swollen our lips will be.

When we part we're breathless, flushed and ecstatic. I put my forehead against his as our eyes lock. He smiles in that way that's both cute and sexy to me and I just rub my nose against his. We're both giggling like schoolgirls before we can help it. And my manhood takes a toll I won't soon forget.

"Argh! I feel like such a pussy right now." I bitch before drop my back on the bed. "First I'm this drama queen out of a poorly written soap. Next I'm giggling like a fruit!"

TK laughs and lies down on my chest, still on top of me. I wrap my arms around him again and it's nice to see I got the intended reaction.

"Just to be clear: You _are_ a drama queen _and_ a fruit." He teases.

"I know! But I get to be _faaabulous_!" My voice is intentionally high with a lisp.

TK nearly dies he's laughing so hard, his body shrieking for a minute or so. I missed him so much even if he was only gone for a few days.

"How was Paris?" I ask him when he's regained his breath more or less.

"Beautiful, as always; I think it really is my favorite city in the world. Seeing papy Michel is always great. Mom got her vacation time now as she always does and Matt didn't totally blow us off like a dick this time and he actually went with us. I tell you, baby, there's no better time to go to Paris than in Christmas. La Noël à Paris c'est toujours la meilleure, chèr. At least that's what papy Michel is _constantly_ saying to us. You should come with us sometime; Christmas here is no Christmas at all. Not with that ridiculous 'Christmas cake' and the even more disgusting KFC dinner." I'm only half listening as I stroke his hair but still I know I should reply.

"Well I like the KFC dinner." I say with faked emotion.

"Are you kidding me? It's gross, I dunno how people can eat that it's just… wrong! It's not food, by definition, you know?" TK goes on and snuggles more comfortable on my chest. It's a little trick I picked up a while back: he can be like a little kid at times so if I just repeat the last thing he said he'll think I'm listening to him.

"Good point. How is it different then?" I want him to keep on talking; his voice is so comforting to me.

"Well, maybe because my mom is still sort of catholic, you know? Only sort of, she's much too new age for that, but then again so are we. It's just that, the idea of Christmas, being together with your family, having a nice dinner, exchanging gifts, actually saying how much you mean to each other. For a single night in the year everyone's on their best behavior and tries to get along for the sake of family and tradition and sometimes even faith. For whatever reason it was celebrated in the first place, I don't really care, but right now it's still in a way holy. All that peace in the household, I mean there are still dumbasses getting double fisted and running amok, but for the people that do have loved ones, it's just like… It's like we're supposed to be living, enjoying a nice meal with your loved ones. Or maybe it's just me."

He looks up at me and this time I am listening, he has a way of being deep when I don't expect it, I would've been happy just cuddling with him and listening to him banter about fast food and how they fucked the world over. And he just surprises me with this heartfelt talk of Christmas. I know just how much family means to him, what it represents to him, and I don't think he's wrong about anything he said.

"Wow." That's the only intelligent thing to say that comes to my mind.

"Yeah," he says, every bit as eloquent I was. "Did you have the Emperor's Birthday off?"

"I did." I say and hope he drops it.

"How did it go?" And he doesn't; might as well give him the full blow by blow story to him.

"You know what the holidays with my family are like: lots or food, whiskey for my dad and uncle, vodka for mom and aunts, cousins trying to get me drunk to stick weird things up my openings…"

"… What?" He looks adorable with that freaked out face he gets.

"Well first thing is my mom's kept the hell away from the kitchen and my aunts start making a feast, you know, cause people are starving in the world and we need to celebrate we're not by stuffing ourselves." – TK rolls his eyes at my sarcasm – "Then my dad and uncle exchange the 18 year old whiskey bottles they bought for each other. Mom starts fixing bloody maries, which actually are quite good, and starts drinking away with my aunts.

"Us 'kids' drink whatever we can get our hands on and before you know it there's a really decadent intergenerational party going on. There's a lot of dancing, hugging, kissing and jokes. My uncle starts again with the 'you're-a-man-now-and-you-should-start-looking-for-a-nice-traditional-girl-so-you-can-marry-and-start-a-family-rant' that he's been giving me since I was 15. Kari and my cousin Sayuri rediscover the joys of karaoke and then afterwards Takeo and I finish the night with our wailing cat duet." Now he's the one that's listening to me with interest as he smiles. I continue talking.

"At some point Takeo and Takeshi try and get me into a drinking game which sole purpose is for me to get shitfaced. That didn't fly this time, but I've woken up at times with weird things in very uncomfortable places. All in all it was fun."

"Yeah…" with a nearly nostalgic sigh he said. "It sounds like you had a blast, my family's boring like that, we just sit there sipping wine and eating a gazillion types of cheese and talking about politics, but at least we get to go to Paris." He is still rubbing in how much better his holiday was; jerk.

"It was too much togetherness, I'm fed up. I just want to get laid and sleep…" I might as well drop the bomb now while his on top of me, I figure.

"I'm beat, sweetie. A thirteen hour flight with this brat of a kid that just would not sit down and shut the fuck up! I swear I was about to strangle him, but that type of behavior is frowned upon in most European countries. I didn't get much sleep and I'm incredibly jetlagged. Can I make it up to you double tomorrow?" He excuses himself in this little voice he uses when he wants me to do something I don't want to, or give up doing something I want. Then he pouts, the little bastard, and he knows he won.

He kisses me sweetly the minute he sees I already gave up on getting laid tonight. "Thanks, Tai, I knew you'd understand."

"_Thanks, Tai, I knew you'd understand._" I mock with a whiny voice.

He giggles a bit, gets off me and starts to undress. I prop myself up on my elbows and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Just because we're not sexing it up tonight doesn't mean you won't have to cuddle me." He assures me. "Now take of your clothes, Tai."

I do a half snort half laugh that comes natural to me and undress down to my underwear. TK does the same and before I know it he jumps me.

What is he fourteen again? I can't believe his actually trying to rough me up – bastard is too tired to screw but not too tired to get on my fucking nerves. I try grabbing his arms and make him stop, trying to be mature about this, but then he smacks me in the head and he makes me bite my tongue. He is _so_ going down!

In a matter of seconds we're wrestling like children. A hold here, a lock there, a smack, a punch, a shove, a full crotch ride – that one was mine – and after a while I have him pinned down, not without a lot of effort from my part, and I start tickling him like I used to when he was younger. Apparently at twenty he is still just as ticklish.

One of the flails of his arms knocks down the lamp from our nightstand. Before I know what I'm doing I make a dive for it and grave it before it breaks. I catch it and set it down beside the bed while TK looks at it just as scared as I was. After the shock passes we're both laughing hysterically.

"Oh my fucking God!" TK yells after a few minutes.

"Dude, I know! Can you imagine?" I ask while we both stare at the Lamp of Destiny.

"Life as we know it would've ended!" I love it when he gets biblical.

"Thankfully crisis was averted. The seven seals remain intact!" TK continues, and we're botch snickering like mad again.

"The fucking Lamp of Destiny man! The holy piece of home decoration that saved us from that shithole you had us booked for." I tease him and like clockwork he never fails to get annoyed.

"You're _never_ going to let me live that down are you?" He buries his face on his hand and I laugh and hold him from behind, finding his flushed face adorable.

"Not as long as we live together. Scratch that, not as long as we live." I tease him again and he laughs despite himself.

"Taaai! It was a just a miscalculation." He says in that cute whiny voice he used earlier on me, except without the pout and the puppy eyes combo it has no effect on me.

"A surgeon cutting an artery by mistake is a miscalculation, that place you wanted us to move in was a fucking Greek tragedy." He laughs out loud and calls me an: "Asshole!"

"Thank Kami for the Lamp of Destiny then!" TK declares with conviction. And I second it: "Thank Kami indeed!"

"Do you remember…?" I start but I get interrupted.

"Yolei and her delivery van of horror she used to move our stuff?" TK asks and I chuckle at the thought of us nearly dying in an inferno of fire and twisted metal quite a few times.

"I was gonna say Mimi screaming bloody murder when she broke a nail trying to clean up that dump." TK giggles and makes a balls on impersonation of her: "Oh my God! This place is, like, yuck! I just broke a nail scrubbing this stain and it, like, crawled all on its own! I know you're poor and all, but I just know someone got stabbed here!"

We're nearly dying again with laughter as I lean back against the headboard, TK still in my arms with his back against me, sitting between my legs.

"And when Davis got there to help out and he saw the place and he saw me he was like: Holy shit! Tai is trippin' balls!" I say remembering Davis trying to get me to 'chill the fuck out'.

"Baby, you were stomping your feet like a 4 year old. At least Davis kept you from lynching me." He snuggles further into my embrace.

"And along came Izzy, carrying the Lamp of Destiny, God I love that guy!" I kiss TK in the neck.

"It was preordained that we would forget to pick up this lamp." TK says seriously.

It really was meant to be, I guess, otherwise Izzy wouldn't have gotten the text from the guy to pick it up, and then he wouldn't have seen this place on his way to meet that guy in the subway station.

"Remember how casual he was about it? _Tai, I understand you find these accommodations unsuitable. If you would like to consider it I saw an apartment complex in Ueno that seemed modest yet homely._" TK nodded.

"He saved our asses big time, but we got him his girl, so he owed us." That is funny.

"I still can't believe _I_ got the landlady to agree to sign the contract in 2 hours." I say, quite proud of myself for being the one that got us this place, and TK knows it.

"I still can't believe _you_ took off on your own and let us to deal with moving the shit again." TK complains for the thousandth time. Then he laughs again, though I can tell he's getting sleepy.

"I can't believe Joe actually brought a fucking ambulance to help us move our stuff." TK says amused.

"I can't believe you guys let him drive, I can just imagine him driving at 20 mph. Yolei made two travels before he got here." I say and laugh at how annoyed I actually was they took so long to get there.

"Cleaning up this place wasn't a walk in the park either. Remember how Sora kicked my lazy-ass brother off the kitchen so he would help us. And Kari was just like snapping pics like crazy instead of helping us… but she did came up with the 'Lamp of Destiny' bit and the mock blessing ceremony for it." TK mutters; he is barely awake now.

"Yeah, good thin Sora let Matt back in the kitchen, I don't think I've had a decent meal in here since that night. It was a great day moving here. I remember Ken was fed up from keeping up with Yolei and just putting up with our shit in general. He started just tossing everything everywhere and he knocked down the Lamp of Destiny." I say softly in his ear.

TK chuckles silently. "Fortunately Cody caught it before it broke. I'm still glad he came around, even if he's still not at ease with us entirely." He says regretfully.

"It's not about us, baby, he's still not sure you've forgiven him. Give it time; you know he's a bit stubborn." I play it safe.

"That's a fucking understatement! A little stubborn! Ugh when is he going to realize I already…" –TK yawns – "I already forgave him."

"You're right, Tai. I wouldn't want to move either, this place has many cool stories to it. Plus it's good for my writing." TK states and now it's my turn to yawn.

"You're tired too, Tai." It's not so much as a question as a backwards way of telling me to go to sleep.

He gets off the bed so I can get under the covers. I get comfortable enough and wait for him get in bed with me again. "Yeah, I haven't really slept these last two days."

He climbs into bed and snuggles up to me, his head on my chest as I cover us both. "Because you were so excited to see me, right?" He asks me in a childish tone.

"Yeah, TK, it was like being a kid the night before going to Disneyland, I was so excited I just couldn't sleep." I stroked his hair as I closed my eyes.

"Because you love me so much, right?" His voice is barely a whisper.

"Yeah, because I love you so much." I mutter wrapping my arms around my TK. I don't notice the moment when I fall asleep.

Dreams can be such tricky little bastards, I ponder. You never seem to be able to keep track of them, but there's a definite aftershock to them. Whether it's the afterglow of making love to that beautiful stranger you have never quite met, or the cold sweat and hard breathing of losing something dear to you.

It's a real shame, because I only ever seem to remember the weirdest dreams of all; the ones that have no logic or sense and yet feel absolutely real.

Then there's the real dreams, my dreams, the wide-awake day ones, the ones that fuel me and make me bleed to achieve them. Those I almost never lose sight off. Those are the ones that fill me with so much joy when I'm creating a new dream, a new reality-to-be with my heart and my mind; those are the same ones that tug on my heart and make me suffer, the ones I shed tears about.

I think I dreamed of being little again. And there was so much light around me, surrounding me; and a kind face, a sweet voice, and just so much love just going through my chest…

I think I can see a blur of me smiling and lying on soft white cotton clouds, the skies crystal clear, the sun lemon-yellow and both warm and soothing and eyes looking down at me. I just know there was a decision I made in the middle of such peace and splendor. Somehow I feel such resolve now.

I feel TK stirring on my shoulder, his arms still around me. I look down and see him take his waking up. He stretches his arms a little before wrapping his arms around me once again, lowering his head to my chest. It takes him another while before he decides to open his eyes. He looks up at me with groggy baby-blue eyes and then rubs them. It amazes me how cute he can be in the mornings, and in the afternoons, and in the evenings. My heart swells as his tousled blonde hair catches the morning light in a way that makes him look… angelic. How fitting.

TK looks into my eyes and smiles sleepily: "G'mornin'." He says.

I take his face in my hands and kiss him, and not your average wakey-wakey-good-morning-star-shine-kinda-kiss; I make sure he knows I'm wide awake as my hands go from his face to his waist and to the back of the neck, pressing him against me. I want him to feel just as lightheaded as he makes me just by saying his to me. It works as he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me closer to him, deeper into the kiss. Eagerness is one of his most loveable perks to me, it's always been like this, I think, from our first kiss to our first time to our first time getting caught: fun.

In a soft quick motion we've rehearsed many, many times. I flip him on his back and take both his legs by the back of his knees. I spread them and raise them so I can lie between them. Then I dive in for another kiss. Time to collect.

"It's tomorrow." I remind him and grind my crotch against him.

TK bites his lip and looks away for a moment, the faintest blush on his cheek. Then he looks up playfully at me and chuckles: "So it is."

* * *

DONE!

Happy trails, everybody! May your life be as pleasant as you want it to be, may all your dreams smile upon you. May you find your perfect couple and never settle for anything less.

PS: I have a little epilogue that's really just sacarine or fan service, but it floated from my subconscious mind when I was writing the second draft. I'll post it, so I-ll have a chance to thank you for reviewing this final chapter (SUPER MEGA HUGE HINT here people).


End file.
